


The New Media Teacher and Clara Oswin Oswald

by lucifersbff



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Hour, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hayley Riley, human!Strax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersbff/pseuds/lucifersbff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara the english literature teacher at Coal Hill secondary school in shoreditch meets the new media teacher Randall Brown - Ex Journalist and news manager for the Hour. New found friendship blossoms and Clara's ex boyfriend turned friend helps in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a story and it inspired me so I decided to make this. Randall Brown x Clara oswald is just amazing, I will go down with this ship/ and story. 
> 
> Please don't hate me.

Coal Hill Secondary School a place for even the most troubled teenagers in need of some help. Clara worked as the English teacher with her friend Adrian Collins and some other lesser know people who would no doubt annoy on a daily basis.

Clara walked through the metal gates which made the school look more like a prison for teenagers with list of multiple ASBos’ longer than Leonard Cohen song or so Adrian said. Clara was fully aware that there was a new guy starting today in the media department. Rumours had gone around about him being the person in charge of a top news program but leaving because he wanted a change of scenery. Clara didn’t believe the because they said they were rumours.

The scent of depression followed all the year 10’s around like a constant reminder that in a year they would sit their GCSE’s and then be cast off to some job or return to education. Clara could bet that Courtney woods the schools delinquent would be some fast food worker that stood behind the tills asking marginally overweight people whether they wanted to go large. Although Courtney was going around telling people that she could be the next president. Clara remembered thinking ‘ _Dream on, the presidents normally American and intelligent.’_

“Clara Oswald don’t you look chirpy this morning” Danny Pink the maths teacher said holding out his almost full coffee cup to the rather frustrated looking Clara. Danny and Clara had dated a couple times but really it wasn’t going to work out. Where there is failure there is friendship, Danny had became her best friend in the days that had followed their official break up. Everyone blamed her because Danny was a good military guy.

“Hi Danny you look incompetent as ever” Clara cursed instantly regretting it. “Sorry Danny just had a rough night, and to top it off my kettle broke this morning so I couldn’t even have a coffee to wake up and you know how much I love my coffee in the morning”

Danny looked at her with sympathetic eyes. He knew from his encounters with Clara every morning that coffee was the one thing that kept her a bubbly happy, friendly adult. Clara without her coffee turned into a psychopath on release from the nearest loony bin.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure the office has some crappy coffee that can keep you happy until lunch and then we are going to the nearest Costa and grabbing a good coffee.” Danny said walking into the building with Clara and heading to the staff room. “Oh did you hear that the new media guy is starting today, apparently Adrian said that he went all nuts at his last job and he got fired.”

“Right because the world’s crappiest secondary school would employ a psychopath I mean I know I can be terrifying without my morning cuppa but really the school wouldn’t go that far.” Clara smiled opening the blue door that lead to the staff room. The room was literally full of walking talking zombies and it was only a Monday morning.  Clara headed towards the coffee machine that appeared to have been recently brewed and poured her a nice strong coffee.

The first sip from the brew was by far the worst. It was like the tar from the road works was slowly rolling down her throat. The horrid taste made her almost throw up. ‘ _What is this crap’_ she thought as she took another sip just so she could get a taste for the coffee that they served in Hell no doubt.

The door opened and everyone looked at the headmaster who had walked in with the chairman of the school. Ian Chesterton.  The mysterious man who ran the school, Clara had heard about him, the many encounters he had with the police trying to keep this school open. The man was an utter legend although he had a screw loose somewhere. He spoke about being in a police box in space sometimes. Then again the man was completely bananas.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know we have a newbie in out mists.” The headmaster began, he seemed a little distant and as though he was searching the room for something or someone. “If you see him can you direct him to me, his name is Randall Brown. He used to work for a news company in Paris and in London. So be nice, and Clara could I have a word with you in a couple of minutes”

Clara put her mug down and walked over to the chairman and the headmaster. Ian looked at her and smiled and Tim the headmaster smiled as well. “Clara Oswin Oswald. Now where have I heard that name before?” Ian said looking in at the ceiling as though he was thinking. “Oh yeah now I remember, my grade A student in 1991 English Literature was always your strong point”

“Hey Mr Chesterton, How is Barbara?” Clara asked with a smile. Ian was her English teacher back in the day and he also dabbled in a bit of science here and there. Clara had become close to her teachers when she was at school here that’s why she returned really this was a place she knew growing up.

“She’s well and so is Susan. Susan just gave birth to our grandson they called him John” Ian said, Tim was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the small talk.

“Anyway, Clara we want you to show Randall around, this place is new to him and well he doesn’t know the lay of the land so to speak” Tim hesitated before continuing. “And seen as your really the only person her we can trust to get the job done and plus your friendly and there’s a gin and tonic with a slice of lime in it for you on Friday” 

Clara thought about, with the weekend she just had this couldn’t do any harm, “Sure” She smiled as the bell rang ordering people to their lessons to face the children from their nightmares.

\-----------------------------------------------------Break time----------------------------------------------------------------

Clara was certain she couldn’t do this she couldn’t keep up with all the children. She just wanted to rip their heads off half the time. Brittany from class 9B was a nightmare last period, she wouldn’t stop messing around. Clara had to send her to the head’s with a detention and a note. Brittany hadn’t returned after that. Clara had already cancelled the coffee appointment with Danny, seeing his cheery face was sure to make her break.

Clara sat on her chair with her head on the desk muttering words to herself.  Adrian appeared at the door knocking with three thuds. “Hey Clara the Year 11 mocks have been marked ready for you to give out to the class.” He said placing them on her desk without a moment to think. He left shortly after and break had finished finally finished.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------End of the Day------------------------------------------

Clara had spent her lunch with the students in detention. They all sat there working on apologetic letter that were going to be thrown in the bin by the recipient without hesitation. Brittany had apologised for being disruptive and the new janitor had washed the floors by the time Clara had walked out of the Detention room.

Clara walked to the staff room to collect her belongings and some letters about tomorrow. The room was pretty much empty the last of the teachers were leaving or so Clara thought. She walked to her mail slot and looked at the clump of letters and leaflets.

“You’d have thought for a school they’d be a lot more organised with their mail” A strange Scottish voice came from behind her. Clara jumped slightly and spun around to see a tall skinny gentleman who was wore a nice suit and had slicked back hair and thick framed glasses. He had eyes that appeared to be a mixture of three different colours; in the dim lighting it was hard to tell which three colours.

“Yeah, this school is rather unorganised. I haven’t seen you around here before” Clara smiled recovering from her small heart attack.

“I’m Randall Brown just started here. The new Media guy” Randall replied holding his hand out, Clara cautiously shook it.

“So you’re the big shot journalist that came from London and France” Clara said with excitement. Randall let go and walked to his new mail slot and pulled out the mail and slotted it into his briefcase.

“Yes that’s me, thought I’d down size to a lot less busy workplace to a more stable one” He admitted, heading to the door. The man intrigued Clara and Clara had to admit as far as she was concerned he was handsome even though he was twice her age.

“So tell me a bit about yourself Mr Brown. Surely a man of your talents had many intriguing stories” Clara asked catching up with him. Every now and then Randall stopped to straighten the posters on the walls.

“Well I moved here from Central London and I worked for some news programme on an unknown channel that not many people bothered to watch, then I moved to Paris and came back a couple months ago. My life Miss Oswald isn’t very interesting” Randall spoke fluently with a slightly well educated tone. Clara laughed a little when he said that.

“Wait how did you know my name?” Clara asked a little surprised and confused. Randall looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Inside he was smirking trying his best to act a little cool.

“You picked out your letters from the box labelled Miss Oswald, but you know if I then turned around and told you I was psychic would you believe that?” Randall joked opening the door for Clara to proceed forward. He caught the sudden pink that arose on her cheeks and smiled hiding it before anyone saw. Randall Brown wasn’t know for smiling often and he’d be damned if he was now.

“Oh yeah, my first name is Clara by the way. So you don’t have to call me Miss Oswald.” Clara smiled and walked to her car. She owned a small Peugeot 106, the sort of car you would expect a student to drive and not a secondary teacher. Randall smiled quickly and headed to his car with a short ‘Goodbye’. Of course Randall being a classy guy had a Bentley Mulsanne. Clara thought it suited him in the odd way that he looked like he had stepped out of a 1950’s news programme suited him. With that brief conversation with the man she was going to have to help around school she left in a more happy mood than when she arrived seven hours ago.


	2. Randall Teaches and Clara helps a little part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara offers to help Randall teach his media class, and Randall chooses to take this opportunity to study the books and films about both Of Mice and Men and An Inspector Calls. Drama performance by the teachers to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the books Of Mice and Men and An Inspector Calls because I've just been studying them and well they interest me. Plus it was that or Shakespeare who I want to save for one of Clara's classes. In the next Chapter I think I'm going to get Clara and Randall to act out the first scene with Curley's Wife because the character is rather sexual looking and demands attention and that's where the sparks will fly between Clara and Randall.

Randall remained on her mind as she drove home that afternoon; Clara definitely noticed something wrong with him. The way he made sure everything was in the right place as they had walked down the empty corridors of Coal Hill.

Sure enough Clara went to bed still pondering what he was doing at the school and what was wrong with him. She had concluded that night that he probably had some sort of OCD and well that it wasn’t her business to intrude into his life.

When Clara’s alarm went off the next morning she lazily knocked it off the bed side  table. She moaned and reached down to pick it up. The one thing Clara knew was that the headache she had now was going to get worse throughout the day. She  considered pulling  a sickie and sleeping the rest of the day. Her phone buzzed and she checked it.

_Don’t forget your making showing Randall the ropes today._

-          _Tim_

Clara groaned loudly and kicked the duvet off her body like a child throwing a tantrum. She rolled out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower to replace the previous warmth from the bed.

 

Randall woke promptly up once the alarm had rung and started to play the morning news. By the time 6:30 came around he had showered, eaten breakfast accompanied with a old-fashioned black coffee, brushed his teeth and changed in to a navy blue suit with matching waist coat, white shirt, burgundy tie with clip and some shiny black shoes. He was now currently reading the morning paper.

He stood up from the single armchair and folded the newspaper carefully placing it on the coffee table. He cleared his throat and walked to his front door ready to leave for work. He did this every morning but never did he get to the front door and his phone buzzed.

_Clara Oswald will help show you around today. Her class room is one of the English ones but I’m sure you’ll see her in the staff room_

-          _Tim_

Never in all his life had someone almost interrupted his routine and set him a couple minutes late to get to work. Randall was the man that was prompt when it came to time he planned out his days and stuck to the timing slots. His ex had tried to make him see a professional so that they could tell him what he already knew. Randall Brown knew he had OCD or as he liked to call it CDO because all the letters are in the right order.

The staffroom was the same as always, everyone frantically marking the work they were suppose to have marked a week ago. Everyone was nervously drinking way too much coffee and looking like messes before the students had to go to class. Clara was sat at the furthest table from the door and away from all the other teachers. To be honest she hated all the teachers and couldn’t stand being near them twenty-four seven. It was like she never left the school.

Clara couldn’t see Randall not that she was looking for him, Danny was sat with the other maths teacher laughing about some student forgetting how to do Pythagoras theorem and trying to do the area of a trapezium.

“Is that seat taken?” A Scottish voice whispered, she jumped slightly and turned to see Randall stood there with a Starbucks and two croissants. Clara motioned to the chair and he sat down drinking some of his coffee and placing the croissants on the table.

“Did you forget breakfast or something?” Clara asked reading her book that she had discarded for little over ten minutes as she sat silently judging the other teachers.

“No, I just felt a little peckish or as some simple minded people might put it, my stomach made the grumblies that only croissants could satisfy” Randall chuckled. Clara giggled a little closing her book and placing it down.

“Two croissants? Your stomach must just be a black hole” Clara laughed. Randall looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

“Well your very much welcome to have the other one if you want.” He began and moved the bag over to Clara who cautiously proceeded to take one, “So I see your delving into the genius o Shakespeare.”

Clara looked at her book. “And what’s not to love about Hamlet” She countered.

“Apart from the fact that the man was deluded with the grief of his dead father and his step-father was a liar and let’s not get started on the incest” Randall spoke. Clara nodded.

“Yes but Mr Brown what you don’t understand is way that it is written and performed that speaks clearly to the audience” Clara said with a matter-of-fact tone. Randall downed the last of his coffee and went to pick up the croissant. He tore off a bit of it and chewed it. The rest he put in his briefcase.

“I’m sure it is. Tim mentioned that you are my tour guide so to speak” Randall smirked a little but it quickly faded and Clara wasn’t sure whether she had made it up in her head or he had briefly shown a smile.

“That is correct. Please tell me you need my help to find your classroom; I can’t deal with year 9’s first thing.  Actually scrap that tell me that you need my help for first period” Clara pleaded. Randall looked at her and the bell rang.

“Well then Miss Oswald, you can help me demonstrate for my first lesson with the year 10’s” Randall said getting up and waiting for Clara to get her things. Clara walked with him to his room catching sight of the substitute teacher and asking them to cover her lesson.

They stopped in front of the media classroom where everyone was sat nicely in the room waiting upon Mr Brown’s arrival. Each student had their books out and were silently chatting with each other. Clara wished then that her profession was Media; the students were more behaved than her English classes.

Randall opened the door and held it open for Clara to walk in first. “Good morning Year 10. My name is Mr Brown I’m the new media teacher and we have the utmost pleasure of having Miss Oswald join us today to demonstrate a bit of English for the new assignment of how the media portrays books.” Randall said watching everyone carefully. He noted the way that all the students apart from one looked interested.  “Young man behind the girl with the tartan scrunchie. What’s your name?”

“Hector Madden” He slurred slightly.  Randall could tell the signs of a kid that’s an idiot.

“Congratulations, you’re on your way to becoming an alcoholic. Now get out” Randall said pointing to the door “Unless you like this subject I suggest you don’t turn up to school with a hint of alcohol on your breath”

Clara watched as the young boy stood up and stumbled towards the door. She wanted to check if the boy was okay but decided to stay put she motioned to the boy in the front who she knew from her English literature class as Freddie to go after him.

Randall sat leant against the desk and watched the class. “I’ll point to you and you’ll tell me your name” He pointed to the first row.

“Michelle Smith”

“Donna Noble”

“Mickey Smith no relation to Michelle”

“Rickey Smith, twin to Mickey”

“Rory Williams”

“Amy Pond”

“Liz Storm”

“Bell Rowley and that was Freddie Lyon”

Clara stood there baffled it had took her twenty minutes to get her class to tell her their names seriously. Randall turned and wandered to the cabinet and pulled out a box of books. “Miss Oswald I’m sure you know the books Of Mice and Men and An Inspector calls” Randall said raising his eyebrow.

“Of course, John Steinbeck and J.B. Priestly” Clara replied with ease they were to of her favourite English Literature books to teach about.

“Brilliant to read and both turned into the English teachers favourite texts and not to mention both made into films. Now class we are going to study how the films were adapted and or changed to accommodate the audience. So I hope you guys like acting and reading because that’s what we’re going to do. Miss Oswald and myself will act out a scene from Of Mice and Men and then you guys can pick a book to study yourself and act.” Randall said placing the books on the first row where the students proceeded to take one of each and group up.


	3. Randall Teaches and Clara helps a little part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Randall act and then Clara avoids him for the rest of the day. Danny appears shortly

Randall had left the class to pick a bit of the book which was slightly off the actual plan, he had wanted to act the scene before they picked a section of book but then he hadn’t really read all of Of Mice and Men.

“So I was thinking Mr Brown that we could act out the part where Curley’s Wife is first introduced. I really like her character and how she’s misunderstood by the men at the ranch” Clara admitted, she didn’t think that he was the sort of guy to really act out a scene that appeared to be to most people an almost sexual thing. Curley’s wife was always Clara’s favourite character just simply because she was trying to grab the attention from people.

“Sure, to be honest, I haven’t read the book since I was in university and well it would do me some good to grab a scene with a misunderstood character.” Randall confessed passing a book to Clara and then opening his book to the first time he sees her name. He read through the passage quietly and Clara just stood looking at the page. She already knew the passage off by heart.

“Ready to act Mr Brown?” Clara asked winking at him and walking to the door and leaning against it in, she was in character and there wasn’t any way of getting back out. Once your attach to the certain character you somehow manage to take their traits.

“Listen up class, here’s your own Of Mice and Men dramatic performance. If I see any phone out recording it then I will confiscate it and it will mysteriously break.”Randall warned as the class turned to the teachers.

Randall nodded slightly at Clara who breathed out and in. “I’m looking for Curley” Clara said sounding just how Randall imagined Curley’s wife to sound like.

“He was in here a minute ago but he went” He replied putting on a western American accent.

“Oh, you’re the new fellas that just come ain’t ya?” Clara replied with a nasily voice. She placed her hands behind her back just like Curley’s Wife had done in the film.

“Yeah”

Randall put his finger up to stop the class, Clara relaxed slightly she was always happy to do drama and would’ve gone into the business if it hadn’t been her English tutor John Smith who taught her extra English. She had a crush on John and well she may have expressed it multiple times but that sort of relationship hadn’t lasted long.

“As you can see class, apart from the appalling grammar Curley’s wife uses she is portrayed here rather well by Miss Oswald. She appears on first glance to seek attention as I’m sure Miss Oswald will confirm.” Randall said, retracting his finger and deciding to test the English teacher’s knowledge of the novel.

“From the part before Slim enters” He whispered. Clara thought about it and smirked.

“Hi Slim” She said fully looking at Randall who in return looked up at her, directly in her eyes. Clara’s heartbeat quicker in pace and she forced herself not to blush at the next line and to stop acting like a teenage girl with a school girl crush on the teacher

“Hi, Good-looking” Randall said with a quirk of his lips. He wouldn’t openly admit that he did think that Clara was beautiful but she was professional and so was he. Clara broke eye contact and stared at the wall.

“I’m tryin’ to find Curley, Slim”

“Well, you ain’t tryin very hard. I seen him goin’ in your house” Randall replied placing the book delicately on the desk. The desk itself was bare and only Randall’s briefcase sat on it.

“Okay class round of applause to Miss Oswald the glamorous assistant.” He said half-heartedly and clapped, everyone joined in and Clara did a courtesy bow. “Now I want you guys to act out yours to each other, Freddie and Bell first”

Randall walked and stood next to Clara who was having her pubescent teenage moment. She had felt a spark when they had read the passage and she knew that he probably hadn’t felt it. “You make a very convincing Slim and George” She whispered watching Freddie and Bell perform.

“As do you as Curley’s Wife, I didn’t even see you actually read the text. Almost as if you knew it off by heart” He jested, glaring at Mickey who was about to cause a ruckus, the student stopped when Randall glared and just stared at the amateur actors.

“I thought Media teachers didn’t go into depth when they taught about this?” Clara asked.

“Normally we don’t but I thought it would make the children understand the authors and differences between the films and books better” Randall said Freddie chose this moment to pace making Randall move closer and out of the way of the student who was pretending to be Inspector Goole.

“I have to go sorry, I need to prepare period 2” Clara said removing herself from almost doing a stupid thing. Randall hadn’t heard her but he had heard the door open and close. He’d see her tomorrow or later.

Clara sat with her year 8 A set English class. They were studying Jane Austen’s ‘Pride and Prejudice’.  She huffed when the students paused in the middle of sentences when there was clearly no comma or reason to.

She had her favourite student already picked out generally because she did voices when different people spoke. It made Clara laugh and she allowed that student to carry on reading. There was five minutes till lunch time and the bell would go any minute. Her morning had been spent trying to control Year 11 and Courtney Woods in particular.

“Right class for homework I want an essay on the portrayal of Mr Darcy, in by Monday afternoon. If it isn’t on my desk then you get an afterschool with me. Make sure it’s done. If you need any help don’t hesitate to ask me” Clara shouted as everyone began to pack away and quickly move towards the door.

“Miss Oswald, Mr Brown told me to hand you this.” A small student said passing her a piece of paper and walking off.

“Right... Awesome” Clara said opening the paper and looking at the neat writing.

_Miss Oswald_

_I don’t suppose the English department has a copy of ‘Of Mice and Men’ that they would be willing to lend me for my media lesson tomorrow afternoon_

_-R. Brown_

The note was neatly scribbled and delicately folded. Normally any notes that Clara got from other teachers were written in a hurry and vague in description. This man was surely going to kill her, she was intrigued with his personality, he seemed like  the sort to hide his feelings in a chained up boxed buried forty-three foot down under the bottom of the ocean.

She looked in her draw which contained any copy of the subject films; sure enough her personal copy of the film was sat there. It looked old on first impression but actually the quality of the footage was amazing.

She smiled at the first time that she had ever watched the film with George played by Gary Sinise. When she was younger she had a crush on the man, and she also loved him when he was in CSI: New York.

“Knock Knock, anyone home?” Danny said from the doorway. She jumped as she turned to see him at the door.

“Hey Danny, how’s maths?” Clara smiled subconsciously placing the DVD under a book. She watched as Danny walked in and sat on the front desks swinging his legs.

“You know the usual, although I did just have a nice small chat with Mr Brown in the corridor” Danny said smiling. “May I add he wanted to know whether you had ever considered acting instead of teaching?”

“Oh god what did you say?” Clara put her head in her hands wondering what bizarre theory her friend had come up with.

“All I said was I don’t know maybe you should ask her. I think however I came off a little rude” Danny confessed looking up at the ceiling and furrowing his brows. Clara giggled slightly and breathed out slowly. _Panic attack avoided_ she thought to herself.

“Is it mandatory to be here for the next hour of school, I mean I have to go and get some supplies for my class tomorrow and I don’t have the time after school, plus I don’t do mandatory things” She whined, she really did have to go a get some supplies and well the next hour of school could be covered. She’d get Jonathan the new cover teacher, who was head over heels for her already. He would say yes in a heartbeat if it meant that Clara spoke to him.

 

“Fortunate for you, my next period is free so I could essentially cover your class, as long as there is a book to read then I’ve got this” Danny offered.

“Really you would do that” Clara questioned raising her eyebrow. She was surprised that Danny would openly give up his free period to teach English”

“Yeah just point to the books they need to read and then I can find an excuse for you” Danny said motioning for her to go.

“They’re presenting their favourite books and why oh and make sure that Devon has actually brought a book.” Clara said grabbing her things and walking to the staff room to get her mail, and then to leave for the nearest supermarket.

Randall was sat eating his already half eaten croissant, he smiled to himself. These were the times when he would smile when he was all alone and no-one could see it, well those who weren’t paying attention to him. Throughout his life he had been a man with a mask of steel. He didn’t care about relationships and he had been an alcoholic for a little while.

When he stopped drinking he started fiddling with things. According to the doctors in France, the alcohol had messed with his brain and caused him to become OCD but Randall had always had OCD since he was a little boy. The alcohol had stopped him from fiddling and allowed him those brief moments of normality.

Randall picked up the small coffee mug, he was old fashioned so of course his coffee was black and had barely any sugar in it. His brother always had seven sugars and his other brother had milk in his coffee.

“Sir” Freddie said from a nearby computer.

“Yes Mr Lyon” Randall replied.

“I actually have two questions” Freddie said rubbing the back of his neck, he watched intently as Randall nodded slowly. “Well my first question is whether there was any complex media gain for creating the two films?”

“Good question, I would say no but it would be better if you tried to solve that question through research and the second?”

“Are you any good with relationship advice?” Freddie asked wincing at the thought of asking a teacher about relationships.

“I have some advice but to be honest I can only help you to a certain degree” Randall admitted opening his pad and lifting a pen as if to write something.

“Well... I like Bell Rowley and I was wondering what the best way to tell her is” Freddie scratched his head and Randall twirled the pen around in his hand.

“Hmm I’m no expert but just tell her, don’t just text her no literally talk to her and then tell her. Never write letters or song or poems. The best way is always verbally and face to face.” Randall said he really wasn’t good at this stuff and by god he wasn’t going to improve.

“Thanks sir, I’ll try that” Freddie smiled clicking on the mouse of the computer screen and walking out of the classroom with his bag on his shoulder. Randall breathed a sigh of relief and went back to his previous relaxation time. He wondered if Clara had received his note.


	4. DVD's and cameras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara's past is slowly but surely creeping up on her. Also Clara takes of mice and men to Randall. Randall has an old camera.

_“CLARA OSWIN OSWALD, what time do you call this?” A loud voice boomed. It scared Clara and she ran as quickly as she could. She hid in a small cupboard and watched the shadows walk past her hiding spot. She wasn’t just scared she was terrified. “CLARA! CLARA!” The voice sang, it was a male voice she could hear that._

_“Lucas, leave her alone!” shouted a female voice, Clara recognised that voice it was her foster mothers. Clara’s parents had died in a car crash and well since then she had spent her time bouncing from house to house. Home never felt like the right word to use. When people asked her what she called home she would reply with a simple ‘Loneliness’. It didn’t make sense to them but to her it made all the sense in the world._

_“i will do no such thing, the young lady needs to be punished for coming home late. She has missed supper” Lucas shouted hoping to coax Clara out of her hiding spot. The shadows past back and forth and Clara’s breath was still. Lucas was a bully and the son of her foster mother. He was really old fashioned with discipline and timing. He was always punctual and very 1912 like._

_“She’s a little girl, she just wants to be on her own. Leave her be” A different shadow passed and stopped in front of the cupboard. Clara went rigid and clung tighter to her legs. She was eight years old._

_“Woman move out of the way, Clara deserves to be punished, how do you expect her to stay in line” The shadow moved quickly and the original shadow stood facing the cupboard. T    he doors flew open and a the man grabbed hold of Clara’s wrist tightly it hurt. She yelped._

_“Stop! I’m sorry Clara!” her foster mother called out. Clara screamed as Lucas dragged her down the stairs. Clara lost hr footing and tumbled down the stairs. Lucas had let go and Clara landed on the floor. She was sprawled out and her right arm outstretched. Lucas stood on it and a loud crack sounded._

_“You will come home after school promptly, no stops at your friends and if anyone asks how you broke your arm, or any other injury you may have tomorrow, your response will be YOU FELL GOT IT” Lucas shouted the last part._

_“No your a monster” Clara spat. Lucas grabbed her head and pulled her to her feet.._

_“Excuse me young lady! Respect your elders.” Lucas shouted before pulling his fist back and flinging it into her face._

Clara woke screaming and sweaty. This was the first nightmare she had had since the incident. It still felt real to her and she quickly looked at her arm. It was unbroken and the pain was psychological. She stood from her bed, the memory of Lucas forever haunting her. After that incident she had been taken away and given to a nice family in bath. Clara hated that time in her life because she was weak, she couldn’t protect herself and it caused her soo much pain. Her foster mother had called the police on Lucas and he was arrested and sent to prison.

Clara walked on shaky legs to the kitchen and looked at the clock. It was 3:00 am and she had to get up in two hours. Her life was becoming miserable. If these nightmares continued she would have to call a therapist.

She boiled the kettle and made herself a cup of tea. She could try to go back to sleep but also risk sleeping through her alarm. Clara decided to sit at the table where she had left the marking she hadn’t finished. Last night she had decided that when the clock struck midnight she would go to bed. Three hours of sleep. She could finish her marking. Year ten first and normally they were annoying when they expected their books to be marked. Shakespeare was her favourite playwright and her class didn’t really understand the meanings behind the genius.

“Come on Oswald, we’ve got this” She said out loud. She needed to reassure herself, if she didn’t she wouldn’t be able to cope. Clara had never spoken about her childhood with anyone not even Danny, she couldn’t the horror would make them look at her differently. She was her own person not the weak little girl back then, no, the strong level headed person she was now.

She eagerly picked up the first book and began to mark it. It would take her half an hour to complete the marking and then she had three hours to waste.

\----------- Three hours later-------

Clara sat dropping off to sleep by the kitchen sink, she really should’ve taken a power nap or something but instead she just let the time pass her by. She had taken a run and then eaten breakfast and finished getting ready for work. Danny texted her to make sure she was up and updated her on her class yesterday.

The mug that she was holding began to slip as her eyes drooped shut and it fell out of her hands and smashed on the kitchen floor. Her head shot up and she cursed herself mentally. “Damnit Clara get yourself together woman.” She sighed. Anyone who was with her at the time would’ve thought she was insane.

Randall was at work by 7:00 he didn’t feel like going to the morning meeting and decided to just mope around in his classroom, hoping as well that Clara would walk in with the DVD. He moved some chairs around and began to make the room suitable for teaching.

He had changed it a considerable amount, the original layout of the desks was slightly changed and his stuff had been properly placed in the room. It looked better to him and well more specialised than the other classrooms.

Randall walked to the cupboard at the back of the room, he was sure that yesterday there was an old fashioned video recorder, he was planning on showing the class the technology used today and back in the past.

Clara walked through the corridors towards Randall’ classroom she held the DVD tightly and luckily she had more coffee when she got to school. She was still tired and couldn’t help saying anything. Whenever she hadn’t had a good night sleep she tended to be cranky and tell people what was on her mind. Her filter wasn’t working this morning and she had told Danny he needed to shave repeatedly and that beards weren’t for him. She also mentioned to Adrian to never wear a tie.

The door was the last door on the corridor. She waited a few seconds before looking through the glass window; she couldn’t see Randall in there so she guessed that he was busy doing something or not in yet. She proceeded to open the door and walk in. The room was certainly different.

Randall’s classroom was just how people would expect, all the desks had been moved so that they perfectly aligned with each other, all the chairs were perfectly separated and even. The place looked like something from a hospital, it was clean even the air smelt clean.

Randall’s desk was solid oak wood and was clearly vanished without a single scratch. This was new. There were two books laid out neatly by glimpse the books appeared to be Hamlet and Of Mice and Men. Two books that just so happened to be Clara’s favourites.

On the desk was a small desk lamp and Randall’s thick rimmed glasses. An A4 sized notebook was open and underneath the glasses. Clara walked into the classroom further; she held her copy of the film she had promised to give to Randall for his lesson. Well by promised she meant allowed. She watched as the computers powered up turning the previously black screens a light blue.

Clara wandered over to Randall’s desk and carefully put the film on it. She hadn’t heard the door to the cupboard open which normally was loud and creaky. Randall stood with an old fashioned video recorder. “Can I help you Miss Oswald?” He coughed. The dust particles making his throat dry.

“I was just bringing you the Of Mice and Men film.” She confused moving nervously under the Scotsman’s glare. She felt like a student caught in the head teacher’s office without permission. Randall’s expression relaxed slightly.

“Thank you, you unexpectedly left the lesson the other day. Is everything okay?” Randall asked concern rising in his voice. Clara didn’t know how to answer it. She had acted out Curley’s wife and she might have gotten carried away in her own eyes. Randall had surely felt the spark when he was Slim, or had he?

“Yeah everything is fine. Trust me I’m an English teacher.” Clara smiled. Randall smirked placing the video recorder on a nearby desk and heading for his desk. He cautiously approached the desk and picked up the DVD.

“Thank you Miss Oswald” he repeated. Clara noticed but wasn’t in a rush to stop him or tell him.

“It was no bother really after that chap in the government changed the text to a year 9 text. He said that year 10’s and 11’s needed to learn more English authors” Clara babbled. Randall placed the DVD back on the desk.

“Hmm I read about that, it’s a little moronic in a way, don’t students already learn about Pride and Prejudice and Shakespeare.” Randall stated more as a fact than a question.

“Finally someone who has the same views as me. I thought I was the only one” Clara smiled and moved to shift her weight onto the other foot.

“It’s funny I didn’t think you could get much more English than Shakespeare.” Randall chuckled; he walked to the nearby computers. “Miss Oswald, would you do me a favour and pass me the video recorder please”

Clara walked to the video recorder and slowly reached for the metal circular shape. There was a single nozzle pointing out the front wand some knobs that turned around. Clara didn’t really want to touch it, she thought she was going to break it. Holding it like a baby she took it over to Randall who was waiting patiently. He held his hands out to take it from her, his fingers lightly brushing over Clara’s. To Clara his hands were warm and left her hands feeling cold when he retracted with the recorder.

“It’s rather old” Clara admitted. Watching as Randall inspected the camera more and then turned it on. It started fine and she watched as he moved with expertise. He switched it back off and faced Clara.

“Yes but y-it’s beautiful, although I’m not sure what model it is” Randall said returning back to the camera and then walking to his desk drawer, he cursed in head for almost messing up his words. He pulled out a bottle of water. He took a sip of it. He was certain Clara hadn’t realised but he was uncertain as to why he had almost said ‘your’ in the first place.

“Boys and their toys” Clara whistled as she watched Randall eagerly tend to the camera and clean the lens.

“Was there anything else Miss Oswald” Randall asked.

“Actually there is two things one just Clara is fine when pupils aren’t around and tomorrow the heads offering to buy us all drinks you should come” Clara said walking out of the classroom with a smile on her face, she felt like a full electrical current was going through her body at 100 mph and she was quite literally on cloud nine.


	5. Friday and Short Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Friday. Randall agrees to going to the teacher drinks thing but only for five minutes. Randall is stupid and forgets his glasses, when he leaves.

It was Friday and Clara had finished her last lesson of the week thankfully. She couldn’t spend anymore time in the school, she would end up going insane and actually hurting someone. Literally, every year had that disruptive influence and Clara had just had the worst of the worst. Courtney woods.

Danny walked in the door watching Clara pack away. “So Clara is Mr Brown coming tonight?” Clara looked at Danny.

“I have no clue, I could go see” Clara offered, she secretly really wanted to go see him. She liked being in his company but nothing intimate was ever going to happen between them he was too professional about things and she was probably not his type.

“Five minutes then I’m going without you” Danny said smiling and watching as Clara walked past him and down the corridor on her way to Randall’s room, she hoped he was still there and the sudden conscious she was developing was telling her to leave the situation before som

*ething actually happened.

She knocked on the door and waited for the low Glaswegian voice to call out. Sure enough she heard a ‘come in’ from behind the door. She opened it and saw Randall packing his books into his briefcase and then picking up a lump of work books.

“Hey Randall, I was wondering whether you were coming tonight, It’s a little bit of fun and trust me you only have to be there for five minutes at most” She said before he could reject it. He looked like he was thinking about it carefully. Like he was making a list of pros and cons.

“I guess I could show my face for a couple of minutes but no more than five” Randall said exiting the classroom with Clara walking in front of him. He watched as she waited for him to catch up.

“So did the camera work okay?” Clara inquired, Randall thought for a moment and then remembered the other day.

“It worked perfectly we even made a short news program and named it the hour 2.0 “ He said following Clara, she walked into her classroom and then out followed by Danny.

“Good afternoon Mr Brown” Danny said smiling at him.

“Evening Mr Brown.” Randall said back with a short smile.

“Please just call me Danny” Danny said, Randall nodded and walked with them down the corridor in his own thoughts. He was conflicted on what to do he could mysteriously cancel with some excuse to do with family or he could actually sit it out. “Well I have to go do a thing, so I’ll meet you guys at the pub”

Clara smiled and Randall nodded as Danny walked down the corridor and out of sight. Randall felt relieved that the awkward part of that was over, and by awkward he meant all of it. Randall wasn’t the type to interact socially.

“So how’s Shakespeare?” Randall questioned Clara grabbed the door and held it open for him, the air outside was cold and that was typical as it was the middle of winter and England.

“You know the usual he sits and sulks most the time, but the books good to.” Clara giggled she watched as Randall chuckled a little and then walked to his car. He clicked the button on his keys and opening the door and placed the pile of coursework onto the back seats.

“Where’s this pub then?” Randall asked knowing that he wasn’t going to get out of this and well the sooner he was there the sooner he could leave.

“You can follow me there if you want but the pubs called the lonely traveller” Clara smiled getting into her car, the irony that Randall found in the name of the pub made him laugh internally. He nodded and got into his own car waiting for Clara to drive off so he could follow.

The pub was small and not at all busy, Clara saw Danny standing in the corner with Adrian and Tim, all the other teachers had dispersed into separate corners of the pub, they would all mingle during the afternoon before they went home to families or marking. Tim spotted Clara standing at the doorway with Randall, he waved at them and Clara smiled back. Randall nodded his greeting.

“So what are you drinking?” Clara asked walking to the bar. Randall walked with her and sat at the bar stool. He showed no sign that he was going to move from the bar stool.

“Orange juice” Randall said, Clara took him as the sort to have a single malt or beer.

“One orange juice and one white wine” Clara said to the bartender before taking the seat next to Randall and staring at the mirror in front of her. Randall was looking at the bar mats. “Doing anything nice over the weekend?”

Randall looked at her through the mirror and smirked quickly. She was making conversation with him which to be honest slightly confused Randall. “I have to go to dinner at my brother’s for his birthday. What about you Miss Oswald?” Randall said he wasn’t going to let anymore information escape from his mouth.

“Nothing much, probably do a bit of marking and then sit in my living room shouting abuse at the TV” Clara replied. She shrugged slightly as the bar tender dropped off their drinks. She mouthed a thank you at him and the man smiled.

“Is that what you do shout abuse at idiots on TV” Randall inquired. Clara took a long swig from her drink the dry white wine slipping down her throat leaving a strong aftertaste of grapes.

“Yes especially the news when my favourite news presenter isn’t on” Clara laughed taking another sip of the wine. She could already feel herself relaxing and the stress dissolving from the hard week.

“So you’ve got a thing for a news reporter, which one?” Randall pried; he was chuckling himself and taking long gulps of orange juice secretly craving for a whiskey. He could smell is in the air and remembered the way it would always leave a sharp sweet burn down his neck, he shifted trying to focus on Clara and the conversation he was having. His self control was being tested here and he had a feeling it would probably fail, no-one at Coal Hill knew that he was an ex-alcoholic and that was how he wanted it to stay.

“Ted Wilson” Clara blushed lightly; Ted Wilson was her favourite she didn’t care ever since she was in college he was her favourite nothing could change that.

“By the blush you’ve got creeping onto your cheeks you’ve got yourself a school girl crush. He’s at least twice your age but hey I’m not going to judge you” Randall said, Ted was an old friend of his and Ted had turned 58 yesterday.

“Oi! Mr Judgemental” Clara smacked his arm lightly; Randall moved to the right a little and then downed the rest of his drink, he took his glasses off and put them on the bar.

“Touchy subject, anyway five minutes has gone and I have things to do, goodnight Miss Oswald” Randall said. Right now he felt like his self control was rapidly dissipating and all he wanted to was grab the closes bottle of whiskey and drink it.

“Goodnight Randall” Clara replied smiling, Randall walked out and Clara finished her white wine and decided that she needed to get some rest. She noticed Randall’s glasses and picked them up. “Randa-“ She was cut short as she looked behind her and saw a closed door. Clara walked over to Danny, Adrian and Tim.

“Hi guys, Erm Tim. Do you know where Randall lives?” Clara asked biting her lip in hope that he knew.

“Yeah he lives on old ford road; I think it was 219 or 220. I’ll text you the address” Tim said as Clara headed off with a courtesy nod of gratitude.


	6. Clara takes Randall's glasses to him and types are revealed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara personally takes Randall's glasses to him and Randall reveals his past a little more and Clara reveals her type of men.

 Randall forgot his glasses; he forgot the things he needed to see. ‘ _What sort of moron forgets their glasses’_ he thought. Randall was already home when he had remembered that he wasn’t wearing the most important thing on his face. _‘I mean being in a pub in the first place was stupid but how does one forget that they are practically blind’_

He had thought about going back to the pub but his control was already in tatters and going back into the pub would definitely cause him to kill a man. Randall climbed the stairs to his flat, it was the last flat in the building. He sometimes wished that he had lived on the ground floor but then he had a nice balcony that he sometimes stood on, it overlooked the road and was peaceful.

With a lot of trouble Randall managed to open his door, he walked inside with the coursework he had managed to grab from the back seat of his car. He needed to get his glasses back by tomorrow otherwise his brothers weren’t going to be happy with him. They’d probably make fun of him as they were at least a couple months older than him.

As he put the coursework on the table and pulled out some orange juice from the fridge the buzzer went off. He clicked the button not caring who was there and he could hear the door to the downstairs entrance click. Even on a loud day the door clicking open was the loudest thing, stairs made all noise echo it was like sticking a bell in a cave full of bats.

After a couple minutes there was a gentle knock on his door, Randall twitched his eye, this was weird. No-one ever knocked on his door well not unless someone was dying of the building was on fire. He cautiously walked over to the door and pulled it open. He saw the petite frame of an English teacher. He sighed with relief once he noticed the pair of glasses in her hand.

“Good Evening Mr Brown” Clara grinned holding out the glasses, “ I believe you are in need of these”

“Clara you do not understand how glad I am to see these and you” Randall breathed out, he was relaxing from his ordinary serious closed off to the world man. Clara’s smile grew in size.

“Well it’s good I picked them up. I could’ve glasses kidnapped them and hold them ransom” Clara giggled earning a soft chuckle from Randall.

“In good nature and polite gesture would you like to come in for a nice cup of tea or coffee up to you” Randall asked with a small twitch of his mouth. Clara openly accepted his offer and walked in, she looked around the flat and saw that it was well ordered. There were pictures of him when he was little with his family. He had three brothers and a sister if Clara guessed right.

“Let me take your coat” Randall said helping Clara out of her coat and placing it in the cupboard near the door. Clara expected his house like this and well she wasn’t surprised.  Randall guided her to the living room which conjoined with the kitchen.

“You’ve got a beautiful place Randall” Clara smiled watching as Randall fiddled with the kettle and everything. Randall turned his head so he could see Clara carefully sit on the sofa and place her bag beside her. To Randall everything about the scene seemed right, like the sofa was made to have her sit on it. He shook his head and dislodged the thought.

“I acquired it from my mother she moved back to Glasgow a couple weeks ago. She’s actually the landlady” Randall said finishing the drinks and taking them over to Clara. Clara took the cup and took a small swig of it, the burning liquid feeling good as it slid down her throat. She watched Randall carefully as he sat at the single armchair. He placed the glasses on his head and unbuttoned his jacket.

“She’s sounds like a nice woman” Clara said. Randall smiled at her.

“She is, she often complained about the busy London streets and the ill mannered youth. Well she’s gone back to Scotland and the old house.” Randall laughed lightly at the old memories that flooded through his head.

“How many siblings do you have?” Clara inquired, Randall sat back leaning into the chair more and put his leg on top of his other leg. He looked curiously at Clara.

“I’ll tell you if you answer the questions I ask you. Deal?” Randall proposed, Clara considered her answer carefully.

“You’ve got yourself a deal” Clara smiled taking a long gulp of her tea and breathed deeply as the tea made her relax further.

“In answer to your question I have three brothers and a sister, do you have any family?” Randall queried, he had answered her question perfectly but the question she had to answer was harder to answer.

“I did but they died when I was little, I don’t remember exactly how but I was put into the system and sent to foster homes.” Clara answered looking everywhere but Randall.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve asked a different question” Randall murmured.

“Anyway your question what are their names?” Clara smiled trying to hide her feelings. She had never told anyone about her past well anyone but Ian Chesterton.

“Well in order of eldest to youngest it goes: Malcolm, John, Pete then I and finally Hayley. She’s only 29 years old. She looks up to me, I’m her favourite brother, Malcolm, John and Pete always were to busy to play with her or take her to the shop so I did” Randall said. “ Favourite Song ever?”

“Oh that’s a hard one. Probably Take me to Church by Hozier or They Way I Tend to be by Frank Turner” Clara replied putting her cup on the coffee table a nice coaster under it.. Randall smiled at how she considered putting the cup on the coaster and not on the wood. “Are you married or in a relationship?”

“Technically speaking that is two questions but no I am not married and I am not in a relationship, What about you? Surely a beautiful young girl like you is in a relationship” Randall spoke looking outside.

“No I’ve never found the right guy” Clara smirked. “Who’s birthday is it tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow it is Malcolm’s birthday party. He’ll be a right charmer tomorrow he hates birthday’s and well I am going by myself which means being the older brother he is I will be picked on severely”

“What does Malcolm do for a living?” Clara asked hoping Randall hadn’t realised that she had taken his question and moved from his life to that of his brother.

“You must be the only person I’ve met who hasn’t heard of the great Malcolm Tucker, master of spin and director of communications for the Prime Minister.” Randall spoke softly.

“Wait you all have different last names” Clara blurted out.

“Yes we all look the same but if most knew we were related the media would harass  me and Pete. Malcolm Tucker and John Frobisher are government officials everyone wants the big dirt we have on them.” Randall laughed, Clara thought his laugh was adorable. He rarely laughed and when he did he only ever laughed about his family.

“I see, so the personal life and family is remained a secret so no-one gets hassled and Malcolm is going to make fun of his younger brother because he’s alone and not with some woman. What is your type because I know a lovely girl name Laura and she’s in need of a handsome man to take care of her” Clara positively beamed and Randall laughed.

“You know all these questions that I can’t ask are being tallied. I have a type but I’m not going to tell you” Randall chuckled.

“Okay I was just trying to hook you up with a date” Clara burst out laughing as Randall winced at the word ‘hook up’ and ‘date’.

“You make me sound like a teenage boy who is hopeless at finding love.” He shot back still grimaced with the thought of being a teenager again. “Alright miss questions, I want to know what your type is”

“I will have you know that my type of men are rather rare. Almost extinct. My ideal type of man is a man who is professional, tall, handsome with his own traits and unique style. He would have to love books and old fashioned movies. He would have an awesome car, he would also have to have a nice personality plus we would need to get along from the get go” Clara said, in her mind she was thinking of Randall when she said all this and he was to her none the wiser. Randall wasn’t just a typical bloke he was a unique individual who had his own type of demeanour that Clara simply adored.


	7. Food and sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall makes his food speciality and Clara can't leave until the next morning.

They had spent the rest of the evening talking about past holiday experiences and Randall’s time in Paris the city of love. With ever word the left Randall’s mouth Clara intently listened almost hanging on to the words like a life line. She was aware of the amount of time that had passed and nor was he.

Randall stood up to make some food, he assumed Clara was going to be hungry and although he wasn’t a gourmet chef he could make a mean toastie.  “Clara would you like a toastie, I’m not really good at cooking unfortunately that was one of the family traits that Malcolm took along with his forms of graphic sexual threats and violent anger problems.” Randall questioned rubbing the back of his head. He needed to take a shower and rinse the gel that was in his hair but other than that he was content on what he looked like. He watched as Clara put her phone on the table and checked the time.

“Sure why not” She smiled standing up to watch him make the food. She watched him as he placed all the food carefully on the bread and lightly toasted it. Once they were done they looked delicious and Clara sat opposite to Randall at the glass dining table.

“How do they taste” Randall said eyebrows rose in hope that they were tasty.

“They’re delicious, I think after this though I should probably get going, Year 10 coursework won’t mark themselves.” Clara smirked taking a bite out of the toastie the contents was hot but not hot enough to burn her. She watched as Randall ate his toastie in a blissful silence casually glancing at her reaction to the food. He had made a delicious toastie one of the best Clara had ever tasted.

Randall stood up with his empty plate, he was a considerably fast eater, and walked to the dishwasher sliding the plate inside, he looked out of the window and at the driveway. “That is not good, definitely not good” Randall muttered hoping Clara hadn’t heard that.

“What’s wrong?” Clara asked getting yup and handing her plate to Randall who placed it in the dishwasher.

“Well bad news or good news first...” Randall began and immediately stopped waiting for a response.

“Bad news” Clara said with caution.

“Erm it appears that you can’t leave, the neighbours friends have arrived and then left their car in front of yours blocking it in, also they may have just left to head out for the night, the good news though is that you can if you want stay in the spare bedroom tonight and leave tomorrow.” Randall said scratching the back of his head again.

“Brilliant, that’s perfect, Erm if it’s no hassle I would be happy to accept your offer on the spare bedroom.” Clara said a little angry and embarrassed she had known the guy for a week and already she had to sleep in his house. Although this wasn’t too much of a bad thing...

“Great, I have no idea what time those will be conscious tomorrow and I have to leave quite promptly at  half seven in the morning so that I can get to Malcolm’s lunchtime.” Randall said , he was unsure on what he was trying to say. He was trying to decide whether to ask her to go with him to Malcolm’s or tell her that she could leave when she needed but then that meant leaving her alone to snoop around in his house.

“Oh ok” Clara said simply. She didn’t know what to say as a reply, she was sort of sad that he had to leave so early and that she might not even have time to say goodbye and good luck at his brother’s in the morning.

“So I was wondering whether you would... would accompany me to my brother’s birthday.  I mean you don’t have to if the marking absolutely needs to be done. It was just an offer. Would you look at the time... best be heading to bed. The spare bedroom is done up, you’ll find everything easily so I don’t need to necessarily show you. Night” Randall babbled heading to his bedroom to hide under the duvet and not emerge until the evening was over. He was never as nervous as that, well he had definitely never been before.

“My answer is sure, the marking can be done on Sunday” Clara smiled as Randall stopped and straightened his posture. He smiled to himself as he headed to his room and closed the door behind him. He changed quickly and brushed his teeth before climbing into his oversized bed. He heard Clara moving outside his door and through the walls.


	8. Time to meet the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara meets Randall's family minus the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this is probably factually incorrect but hey... sue me. Anyway I'm enjoying this and well Randall's definitely going to get a bit more protective of Clara when she's around his older brothers...

The smell of freshly made coffee floated around the spare bedroom; Clara breathed it in and woke as soon as she recognised the smell. The rays of the sunlight made the room look nicer than it was not that the room needed to look nicer in Clara’s opinion.

She stood from the bed; she didn’t have pyjamas so she slept in the same clothes that she was wearing yesterday. From quick inspections of the room and on suite bathroom; Clara knew that Randall’s mother was rather old fashioned and had really good taste in furniture. Everything looked old yet was completely modern and new.  She tiptoed out of the room and headed in the direction of the smell. She could hear Randall working in the kitchen and when she finally reached the kitchen she could see that he was fully dressed and had already begun to produce a breakfast for both of them.

“Good morning Randall” Clara murmured still half asleep. Randall turned around and saw her stood rubbing her eyes. At that moment he thought that she looked beautiful even half asleep.

“Good morning to you too Clara, did you sleep well?” Randall asked her turning back around and pouring her a coffee. He placed it in front of her on the island. Clara picked it up and sipped it, she liked that it was strong and tasted nice as it slid down her throat.

“This is so much better that the coffee I have at home and definitely beats the school coffee machine. I mean anything beats that machine but this is probably the best coffee I’ve ever had.” Clara smiled, sipping the drink again. Randall chuckled and gulped some of his own coffee down.

“I’m glad you like it” He began and then produced a plate of croissants and pain au chocolats out of nowhere; he placed them on the island and took a croissant. “Bon appetite. We need to leave soon, there are some spare clothes that my sister left, and they should fit you fine, in the closet of the spare bedroom.” Randall said as he munched down on the croissant.

“Thank you, Mr Brown” Clara smirked as Randall swallowed his croissant and picked up the nearest paper and began to read it. “Why do you read the newspaper? If you don’t mind me asking”

“It’s an old habit” Randall sighed looking at the way the main title was written. He spent most of his time mentally criticising the newspapers. Clara smiled and picked up a pain au chocolat before heading to the spare bedroom and to the shower that resided in the on suite.

Randall waited patiently as he heard the shower turn on and then turn off a couple minutes later. The flat was silent, well mostly silent apart from the closing of doors and the occasional whistle from Clara. Randall was quietly checking his watch every now and then, he didn’t want to rush her but he had a feeling that he was going to have to.

The small click of a door being open was all Randall needed to hear. Clara came walking down the hallway tying her hair into a small pony tail. She wore a dark blue shirt that was fit perfectly and some black skinny jeans. She clutched her jacket in one hand and her bag in the other. She smiled at Randall who looked her up and down and gave her a small smile in response.

“Ready?”  Randall asked with hopeful eyes. Clara nodded and they both walked to the front door, “Wait when did you get your coat from the cupboard?”

“Last night when you went to bed.” Clara smirked as Randall pulled his own coat from the cupboard and grabbed his essentials.

“Allons-y Clara”

“Gracing us with French are we” Clara giggled. Randall closed the door as Clara made her way downstairs. Randall made sure that the door was firmly shut and then proceeded to lock it and join Clara down stairs.

“My car is in the garage, the door at the back leads to it” Randall shouted down. Clara opened the door and waited patiently for her driver.

The car journey was mostly silent; Clara stared out of the window at the passing scenery. Malcolm lived ten minutes from Randall’s; Randall had turned on some quiet music which sounded like Beethoven or Mozart.

They sat in the Bentley outside Malcolm’s house, already there were a couple cars including Malcolm’s. Randall sat staring at the steering wheel he said nothing. Clara looked at Randall, she could tell something was off with him.

“Hey Randall, are you ok?” She asked concerned, she placed her hand on his right hand. She could feel his muscles tense up as he breathed in deeply. He exhaled and looked at her releasing the tension from his body.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go inside. Can’t sit in here all day.” Randall said getting out of the car and going into the boot. He had retrieved a small box from the boot before Clara had walked around the side of the car. Every inch of the Bentley was clean.

“Randall!” A young woman called out from the doorway. She had long chocolate coloured hair which matched her brown eyes. She was taller than Clara by a couple of inches. She had a nice symmetrical face that reminded her of Susan Foreman.

“Hayley how are you?” Randall called over to her with a genuine smile that made ever thing around them seem that bit more cheery.

“Oh you know bored out of my skull with Malc’s constant swearing and John’s political nonsense. Plus Pete’s at the whiskey again and muttering about some corpses he saw.” Hayley replied running over to her brother and wrapping her arms around him in a tight friendly hug.

“So just a typical Brown, Frobisher, Tucker, Riley family Saturday” Randall chuckled, Clara smiled at the sight of them both. Happy and like a normal family, full of dysfunction.

“Who’s your friend?” Hayley said turning her attention to Clara who looked down with embarrassment.

“This is Miss Clara Oswald. She works with me and no we aren’t together and she’s only here because I asked her to come” Randall said he smiled at the fact that Clara looked down and everywhere that wasn’t him and Hayley.

“Why aren’t you together I think you’d make a totally adorable couple” Hayley sang in an off key note with no particular pattern in the tune.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Hayley, your brother is a really awesome guy but I’m not his type I don’t think.” Clara smiled extending her hand which was ignored; Hayley opted to hugging Clara tightly.

“You’re a really good hugger, better than the others... You are so Randall’s type” Hayley countered. She was a smart adult who looked at least ten years younger than Randall. Randall loudly cleared his throat and headed to the door; if one looked close enough you could see a light shade of pink on Randall’s pale cheeks.

“Time to meet the rest of the children” Randall said, he phrased it a little odd but they were all like teenagers. Pete being the depressed sibling who resorted to liquor after then many times of seeing dead bodies, John was the stressful good man who would do anything for his country and would refuse to do something morally wrong or refuse as much as he could. Hayley was the energetic teenager who had way to much sugar and coffee everyday but never ceased to manage to put a smile on everyone’s face. Randall was the OCD intelligent, smart and dedicated teenager who always got the grades he needed and never disobeyed anyone, well until he went to Paris that was. Finally Malcolm was the angry scary teenager, the one who would be the bully and no-one stopped him, who used violence and threats to keep people in track. The very definition of Malcolm Tucker.

Clara could already hear all the Scotsmen and didn’t really know what to expect. When she rounded the corner with Randall and Hayley she saw three men who looked identical but different. They all had similar faces with only the smallest differences and their clothes resembled their personalities.

“Ah Randall glad you could finally fucking make it... and who is the beautiful young lady?” One of the men said in a rough authorative tone. Clara looked at the ground again.

“This is Miss Clara Oswald and no Malcolm stop thinking what ever you’re thinking” Randall said with a serious tone in his voice. Malcolm wore a blue sweater over a white shirt and had khaki trousers on with some smart shoes.

“What? My name is Malcolm Tucker. It’s nice to meet you Clara” He said his long legs making it easier to cross the room quicker. He extended a hand to her. “I hope my younger brother isn’t too much of a bore”

“Malcolm” Randall almost growled. Malcolm walked away with his hands up. “Anyway Clara, Let me introduce my other brothers. John Frobisher and Dr Pete.” Randall pointed to them as he said their names. John was dressed in a black suit accompanied with a red tie, he had thin rimmed glasses and black short hair. Dr Pete looked dishevelled and exactly like an alcoholic should, he wore a suit but it was brown and messy looking. He waved at Clara who nodded back with a small smile. He returned his attention back to the whiskey he was nursing.

“It’s a pleasure to meet Mr Brown’s family.” Clara admitted she felt nervous as the four men looked at her in complete silence. Hayley watched her brothers and then decided she would rescue Clara from the coming arguments that normally happened when a beautiful woman appeared.

“Clara let me give you a house tour minus the meat heads” Hayley commented. Clara followed as the woman walked off. Hayley walked down a short corridor that led to a kitchen that was joined to the living room; at least they could still keep an eye on the men. “This is Malcolm’s kitchen and well his culinary skills are pretty much the best ever. He’s making dinner tonight, if you’re staying. “

“What makes you think I’m not staying?” Clara whispered to Hayley.

“Well it’s just whenever Randall comes here with a woman, Malcolm tries to steal her away and Randall ends up leaving with her. That’s why his past relationships have never lasted. Malcolm just has one night stands with the women and Randall’s heart is shattered every time.” Hayley scratched the top of her head a smiled nervously not entirely sure if Malcolm could hear what they were saying.

“Well don’t worry Hayley even though I and Randall are not together I am in no hurry to jump into bed with Malcolm” Clara smiled.  Hayley smiled back feeling relieved. The medium sized kitchen looked well maintained and the various pots and pans that were scattered around also looked well used.

“Erm... Hayley, Clara. Malcolm requests for you two to join us in the living room” John coughed walking away; he had his glasses in one hand and a cleaning cloth in the other. Clara waited for Hayley to go first before walking after them. She saw that Randall was now sat on one of the two sofas with Hayley there was enough space for Clara to sit down. Hayley motioned for Clara to sit in between her and Randall. She walked over to them sitting down with Hayley and Randall.


	9. Sort of Jealous Randall... More of Clara's past and some of Randall's too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall gets jealous and angry when Malcolm asks Clara to dance. Clara tells Randall about her past and Randall laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here some more probably factually incorrect stuff but its currently 00:23 am in England and these things happen. Plus I wanted to do this story line/plot.
> 
> My apologies for Malcolm's language it's just what would Malcolm Tucker be without his foul mouth language...

****

They sat in silence for a while before Malcolm decided to speak up. “Well this is awkward as fuck” Malcolm shouted beginning to pace around the room.

“Well Malc you asked us to sit in here, normally what follows is why” Hayley muttered looking at the coffee stand that had a novel on it which was typically something no-one would think that Malcolm would read. 

“Yes I know that. Pete put the bloody bottle down you depressed sod.” Malcolm said which made Pete immediately put the bottle on the floor beside his feet. He attempted to straighten his own tie but it was a failed attempt and he ended up hitting himself in the face. Malcolm grumbled under his breath.

“So what did Randall buy you?” Hayley asked clearly trying to create a conversation.

“He brought me a set of cufflinks in the shape of knives.” Malcolm began as Randall chuckled. “Ha ha very fucking funny Randall.”

“My apologies brother but when I saw them I simply thought of you. I do hope you wear them when meeting the PM” Randall sarcastically commented. Clara looked at the brothers and then at the floor. She felt completely uncomfortable in the situation; she hated to watch people bicker. Somehow it made her think about her past and Lucas in particular.

“I’m going to prepare fucking dinner. If I’m lucky Randall will get salmonella” Malcolm bitterly spat. Randall stiffened at the comment and Clara felt concern for Randall. “Hayley would you help me prepare dinner, Please?”

Hayley scuttled off after her older brother, she didn’t like refusing Malcolm for many reasons, one of which was that Malcolm was barely ever disobeyed if he asked you to do something even without his manners you did it.

Clara sighed at the sorry sight of the remaining three brothers in the room. John sat in the corner checking his phone and cleaning his glasses. Pete was watching the ground intently; he looked as though he was slowly thinking about grabbing the rest of the whiskey bottle. Randall sat staring at his watch and out of the window.

Clara noticed that in the corner of the room by Pete there was a record player, she stood up and motioned towards it. There were some records by it and she didn’t care which one she put on all she cared about was if it was good enough to dance to. She picked up one and put it on.  Classic rock began to play quietly gradually getting louder.

“Hmm, Good taste not sure though if Malcolm will like you touching his things.” Randall mumbled. He watched as Clara shrugged and moved the coffee table so there was enough room to dance. She then walked out of the room. When she came back she had Hayley who started to dance with her.

“HEY! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING HAYLEY?” Malcolm shouted from the kitchen, he didn’t care enough to go and fetch her he just smiled and continued with what he was doing.

Hayley pulled John up to dance; he pulled a face but gradually started to dance with her. Clara walked over and pulled Pete to his feet she held onto him tightly out of fear that he was going to fall over and seriously hurt himself. When she was sure he could hold himself up he began to dance with the whiskey bottle still in his hand. Clara was about to grab Randall up to dance but someone had knocked on the door and he had gone to answer it.

Randall emerged from around the corridor with three other people. One was a middle aged woman who clung to the arm of a middle aged gentleman. With the couple was a boy that was around the same age as Hayley. Clara had forgotten to ask how old Hayley was but she assumed that she was around 18 or 19.

“Jamie, Sarah, Strax! It’s good to see you” Hayley shouted over the music even though it wasn’t too loud. By the time Clara had mentally noted the name of the three people; Hayley had already forced them to join in dancing. Clara went to sit back down leaving everyone to dance.

Randall stood watching his dancing family and Malcolm’s friends. He wondered if he should ask Clara to dance but he decided to discard the thought and leave it in the mental bin along with every other thought that could cause public humiliation.

Hayley began to dance with Strax, who was Jamie and Sarah’s son. Randall had found it weird that they would call him such a peculiar name but then he didn’t know many people named Randall. He watched as the two danced with each other, Hayley was only 19 years old. His mother hadn’t actually given birth to Hayley instead Hayley’s mother was a family friend. Her biological mother and father had died when they were young and his mother had decided to look after Hayley as if she was her daughter.

“Randall, you should dance with Clara. Me and Strax will change the record to something more slow and then you should ask Clara. Oh come on big brother please” Hayley said sweetly with her classic puppy dog eyes.

“Fine if you guys will go away” Randall said messing up Hayley’s hair. She laughed and ran with Strax to the record player. Randall breathed in and out carefully and deeply. It would take most of his courage to just ask her. Dancing with her would be the easier bit.

Hayley and Strax signalled for Randall to move and he did so swiftly. He was gaining those signature butterflies that everyone got when they were nervous, like if someone were to give a whole speech about something in front of thousands of people.

Just as Randall was nearing Clara, Malcolm stepped in front. He held his hand out to Clara and Clara gladly accepted. It was his birthday after all. Malcolm held on to Clara’s waist as she put her hand on his shoulder. They began to dance slowly, Malcolm whispered in her ear and she began to giggle and blush. Something in Randall caused him clench his fist. He should have been the one dancing with Clara and whisper things to make her laugh. He should be making her blush with a single sentence.

Throughout the song he kept an eye on Malcolm and Clara. Malcolm’s face was close to her face. To Randall he looked as though he was going to kiss her. Randall’s rage was burning by now; he was jealous and just wanted to hit Malcolm.

“Malcolm, don’t you have some dinner to prepare” Randall spat.

“Nope It’s just needs to be cooked now, plus I’m not done dancing with this fucking stunning woman” Malcolm said making Clara blush a little more.  That was that, Randall couldn’t take this, he hoped that Malcolm was going to do as he said.

“No No I insist you have a dinner to prepare and if you don’t mind I’d like to dance with Miss Oswald.” Randall said through gritted teeth before turning his attention to the English teacher. Randall held his hand out for Clara to place her hand in, when she did Randall slowly lifted her hand to kiss the knuckles. Malcolm walked to the kitchen ready to cook the prepared food; he chuckled and muttered under his breath as he went.

“Jealous are we?” Clara laughed. “I only have eyes on one person anyway”

“Shut up and dance with me” Randall growled still angry from Malcolm just touching Clara.

“Dinner is fucking ready. Time to stop dancing” Malcolm called out.

“Charming as always Malcolm” Sarah commented, she sat down next to Jamie and Strax. There wasn’t really enough space on the dining table so Clara and Randall both decided to sit at the coffee table in the front room.

Once Clara and Randall were settled they began to eat in a peaceful silence. Clara watched as Randall poured some wine into a glass for Clara and then sipped at his own strong tea.

“If you don’t mind me asking, How come you don’t drink?” Clara asked eating a forkful of stir fry with the grace of several angels.  The food tasted delicious and the different flavours danced around in her mouth.

“So we’re playing the question for a question game again. Well then to answer your question. I’m an ex-alcoholic; I hit a rough patch in Paris so I decided to clean myself up. Truthfully the alcohol stopped my OCD behaviour but once I got clean the OCD behaviour returned. It was nice but one can’t live like that” Randall admitted tucking into his own meal.  “My question to you is What do you have nightmares about? You know mine”

“When I was younger I was sent to different foster homes. The mothers were always really nice. When I was I think eight or nine I was sent to the home of Amanda Martin and her son Lucas Martin. Lucas was very old fashioned in his methods of discipline. His mother was petrified of him and she didn’t exactly want me near him. I was often late home and one day I was late by a couple hours. My friend Sebastian wanted to show me his new cat... once I returned to the house Lucas was furious that I had missed supper. So naturally I ran and hid from him in this small cupboard. He wanted to discipline me. He dragged me down the stairs. I tripped and fell onto the ground I was splayed out like a scared animal. He stepped on my arm breaking it and then he hit me until I surrender and apologised for being late. Amanda was so nice and to have a son like that. ..” Clara gulped tears were threatening to run down her face. Randall squeezed Clara’s hand for reassurance. “Amanda called the police and Lucas was arrested and sent to jail. I heard a couple days ago that Amanda passed away in suspicious circumstances and Lucas was released from Jail. Ever since the news I’ve had nightmares”

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked.” Randall said. “Lucas can’t find you its okay” Clara smiled and went back to her food.

“No point in moping around about the past. So Mr Brown what do you want to do with your future?” Clara asked smiling at Randall who released her hand and tucked into his meal again.

“Maybe I’ll retire with a beautiful woman, who I will make my wife some day and have some children possibly or adopt. Then I’ll teach myself to cook. What about you?”

“I’ll do the same but I won’t teach myself to cook. No I’ll teach my man some Shakespeare” Clara laughed. Randall laughed too making everyone in the joined room stop and look at them both.

“Oh fuck me Randall actually knows how to laugh” Malcolm chuckled drinking some of his whiskey. Everyone began to laugh in unison until Hayley dropped her fork and everyone turned to look at her. She winced at the attention and lifted the fork before setting of for a new one.  


	10. After Dinner and next couple days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner and Hayley visits Clara and Randall with a gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is quite long but the last bit I like and I'm evil that way. I do apologize for not being sorry

After dinner Malcolm had begun to dish out desert, John had taken Pete home after he had fallen asleep in his dinner. Malcolm had drawn some immature pictures on Pete’s face. Hayley, Jamie, Sarah and Strax still sat at the table awaiting the desert that Malcolm had made and not brought.

“I do apologize everyone but it is about time that Clara and I got going.” Randall said loudly and walked to unlock the car. Clara followed swiftly after saying goodbye to everyone. Malcolm walked Clara to the front door. He kissed Clara on the cheek before Clara wandered to the Bentley. Randall gripped hold of the steering wheel after watching this. His knuckles had become white and he drove of as fast as he could once Clara was in the car.

“Randall, are you okay, honestly?” Clara asked watching Randall closely. His expression softened as he tried to think of a sensible answer.

“I not overly fond of Malcolm, he makes me angry.” Randall admitted. Thankfully the traffic lights were green, he was a couple minutes from his home and then he could delete the memories of today.

“I could guess that. Malcolm just wants to annoy people and get what he wants.” Clara responded.

“I suppose, I’m sure Hayley mentioned why I dislike being over there with someone, especially if they’re beautiful” Randall sighed he hated speaking his mind, he did enjoy speaking the truth to people unless it was about himself that was.

“It may have been mentioned briefly in the tour of Malcolm’s kitchen” Clara said trying to be serious and less intrigued in Randall’s past with Malcolm.

“I always lived in Malcolm’s shadow when I was younger and when I finally find some rope of happiness to cling onto; Malcolm comes along and hangs me with it.” Randall opened up to Clara; he didn’t even understand why but he felt like he could trust her.

“You have nothing to worry about Randall... Look the woman has moved her car so that means I can stop getting in your way and stop being a burden on your life.” Clara joked. Randall chuckled slightly.

“Well if you ever need anything. You know where I live.” Randall said pulling into the garage before jumping out the car and locking it after Clara had got out.

“True. If I ever need to escape from a work overload I’m coming here. I enjoyed today in the way that means I enjoyed dancing with you and talking to you but not in the way which means that I enjoyed you getting jealous.” Clara said puzzling herself. “I’m an English teacher and none of that made sense to me”

“Goodnight and Goodbye Clara.” Randall said walking towards the entrance of the building with Clara.

“Goodnight to you too Randall” Clara smiled.

“Oh and Clara keep the clothes. You look beautiful” and with that Randall headed up the stairs to his apartment. His long legs making short work of the two flights of stairs. Clara stood stunned and smiled. She turned around and walked to her horrid looking car.

“Well played Clara.” She smiled to herself and drove out of the gates and heading to her home.

\----Time skip to Monday--------------------

Sunday had gone in by in a blur of marking and drinking tea. She had called Danny and asked him to pick up her shopping because she was being plain lazy. He reluctantly agreed and overall didn’t mind as he had said he was in town anyway shopping for a suit.

Now Clara sat in the staff room watching the teachers cautiously. She mocked the way the PE teachers tried to flee when the over excited annoying History teacher walked over to them. She laughed at the fact Adrian had spilt his coffee over his lesson plans and silently mouthed incoherent sentences including words unsuitable in the school.

“Hey Clara, my friend Sam said he’s got a friend perfect for you,  he even said he adores Shakespeare and Poetry.” Danny said causing Clara to jump, she turned her attention to the smiling Maths teacher.

“Not interested.” Clara bluntly said looking at her timetable today. She had year 11 twice and a couple free periods.

“But you haven’t even spoken to the guy” Danny protested.

“Still never going to be interested Danny, just out of curiosity how old, tall and intelligent is Sam’s friend.” Clara asked.

“He’s a little simple minded, he’s a year older than you and around 5’9. He’s also a builder and loves dogs” Danny mentioned.

“Nope, I’m could be allergic to dogs” Clara smirked. She tuned out the rest of what Danny was saying before heading to her first lesson of the day.

Period 4 and 5 were the only free periods Clara had that day. She would normally be having year 7’s but they were on a school trip to some telescope that sounded a little boring to Clara. She did however enjoy sitting on her balcony and staring up at the stars in the evenings.

“Busy?” Clara jumped when she heard the Scots voice. She was sure he could teleport; he just appears out of nowhere.

“Unless you count staring at a wall and doing all the annoying habits like leaning back on chairs and chewing the end of pens busy then yes, otherwise I’m completely free” Clara babbled. She was gifted with babbling, she could babble her way out of being arrested if she wanted to.

“Good, come with me” Randall said flapping his hands and making his way down the corridor and towards his classroom. Clara who was now curious followed after him, she was really annoyed at her poor choice in footwear. Running and wearing high heels was tedious. _‘How do normal women run on with high heels even when they are like a couple centimetres off the ground?’_ She thought to herself as she hurried to catch up with his lengthy strides.

Once they stopped outside his classroom Randall watched Clara before opening the door.  Clara stood there baffled, sitting on the table was none other than Hayley with a few plastic bags and a box. She watched closely as Hayley looked at her phone not noticing that Randall had opened the door.

“Hayley, I got what you wanted” Randall said motioning to Clara and then walking deeper into his classroom.

“CLARA!!!” Hayley screamed as she ran up to Clara giving her a big hug. “I just wanted to say hi before I left”

“Hello Hayley, it’s good to see you again” Clara smiled looking at the girl who was smiling brightly and then rushing back to her plastic bags.

“Here I got you something” Hayley said moving some of her items in the bag. “It’s in here somewhere, oh here it is” She pulled out a thick-ish book that had a fancy cover with old fashioned styled chandeliers. Clara took it cautiously from Hayley and flipped it over to see the front. 

“Thank you Hayley, this is beautiful.” Clara said using her fingers to go over the cover feeling the soft texture. Her fingers traced the title ‘Great Expectations ‘and then ‘Charles Dickens’

“I was just in town and saw it, not even sure if you have one like it. If you don’t like it you can take it to the shop and refund it. You can even keep the money if you want.” Hayley babbled collecting some of her things. “I really need to get going however otherwise Strax will be annoying Tom Tom. Bye Randall, Bye Clara” 

Randall smiled and watched as his sister left the room, Clara stood there flicking through pages of the book, the smell of fresh paper made Clara happier inside. She had older dated books and although she adored the smell of old books she loved newer clean book smell.

“Hayley’s sweet” Clara smiled making a mental note to buy Hayley something nice with the help from Randall.

“Yeah she always buys gifts for people she considers friends, of course she had a little help from her stoic older brother” Randall commented straightening his tie and giving Clara his signature quick smile.

“It’s nice of her. So Mr Brown anything good planned for tonight?” Clara asked leaning on the closet desk and watching Randall closely

“Usual marking of year 10 coursework.” Randall confessed picking up his briefcase and heading to the door. “What about you?”

“Well I was going to get some cheap nasty wine from the local shop and then head home for a relaxing bath” Clara said. Randall felt complete uncomfortable but could not help but picture her in his mind. He stopped himself before he could fully focus on the thoughts and pictures.

“Hmm I thought young teachers all went mingling at a restaurant on Mondays” Randall said not entirely sure why he had said it.

“Maybe on Fridays but Monday evenings are the ‘thank god I only have four more days with the rascals’” Clara replied “Although Adrian did at one point today ask to have dinner sometime.”

“Bow tie guy?” Randall questioned waiting for Clara to confirm which she did with a gentle nod “Nice guy you should go on the dinner date thing”

“Adrian’s nice and all but he’s not really my type. He’s too happy and boring. I prefer mysterious, serious but can be relaxed types” Clara confessed.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the cars. Randall stopped before heading to his car. “Clara, I was wondering and please feel free to say no to this. But would you like to come to a party for Hayley’s 21st next weekend with me?” Randall walked quicker to his car not wanting to actually wait for an answer.

Clara stood there thinking if she was free. Of course she wanted to go to Hayley’s birthday party with Randall but she was unsure whether she was doing something family related or whether she was going for drinks with Danny, Amy and Adrian.

As soon as Clara was about to say something Randall’s car drove off. Clara would probably see him tomorrow or something. She walked to her car and unlocked it. She was so glad to finally head home. The heels she was wearing already attempting to kill her. 

'I'd love to x -C' Clara texted Randall, she had no idea when she had got the number but some how she had.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clara held a small cup of tea in her hands as she whistled to ‘The Way I Tend To Be’ by Frank Turner. She began to sing the song softly when a knock at the door almost made her drop her mug. “For Pete’s sake who the hell knocks on my door at this time of night” She muttered angrily.

Clara approached the door and slowly unlocked the door. She was not prepared for what she saw. At her door was a disheveled untidy Randall. His hair stuck out everywhere and he had evidently been upset, his composure was wrong and a mess and he was breathing  heavily clutching his phone a bit too tight in his hand. Clara looked shocked and quickly ushered the man into her apartment sudden and painfully aware of the mess in the kitchen and pile of magazines that were scattered on the coffee table.

“Randall what’s wrong?” Clara asked concerned, Randall sat on the couch looking at is phone. “I’ll get you a nice strong tea and then you need to tell me what’s wrong”

Clara exited the room to make the tea as Randall stared at the phone and tears formed in his eyes.


	11. Something happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall tells Clara what's wrong with him and the news shocks them both. Clara has to be brave for him. HAYLEY?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger...(I feel like Steven Moffat when he writes BBC Sherlock) and it sounds similar to the plot to death in heaven [Doctor who] BUT I had no intention to do that. I promise another chapter tomorrow

Clara returned to the room holding a nice hot mug of strong tea, she knew that he would need it. As she was making the tea she was worrying over what would have caused Randall to lose his composure and cause him to be a mess.

Randall was still sat on the couch he looked up at Clara with tears threatening to fall. Clara placed the tea on the small wooden table and sat next to Randall, she rubbed his back slowly with her left hand.

“Randall tell me what’s wrong...please?” Clara said worrying, Randall started to shake which only concerned Clara more.

“I-I was on the phone to her and then I wasn’t. Some ambulance guy picked up the phone. He sai-d” Randall began the emotion getting a hold of him. “He said that there was an accident. A young girl was hit by a drunk driver. She’s in Cri-critical condition.”

“Who were you on the phone to Randall?” Clara said grabbing hold of his hand, he didn’t flinch once.

“Hayley. She was on the phone, she wanted to know whether you were coming next weekend” Randall sobbed. Clara pulled him into a hug and hushed him, he violently started to shake and Clara stroked his hair.

They sat like that for ten minutes altogether. Clara couldn’t think straight, she just wanted to make sure Randall was okay. This was unlike him and well she wished she could fix the situation, it really hurt her to see Randall like this.

“Randall have you told Malcolm, John and Pete?” Clara softly asked, she still continued to stroke his hair as he stopped sobbing.

“No” He shakily said he moved out of her arms and unlocked his phone. He phoned Malcolm. “Hey Malcolm, are you still at work? I think you should head to the closet hospital near where Hayley lives. She’s been hit by a car. It’s... pretty serious.”

Clara could here the shouting down the other end. Clara only knew Malcolm for a day and she deduced that he had too much pent up anger that if it was legal he would have murdered half the political idiots he had to put up with and then would have turned on civilians.

“Could you tell John and Pete? Thanks bye Malcolm.” Randall said ending the call, he looked at the background and clenched his other phone.

“Randall?” Clara hesitated anger was evident on his face and she didn’t want that put on her. He breathed deeply before throwing his phone at the wall. To Clara the throw had too much force, the phone smashed in two.

“I’m sorry. I have to go to the hospital. I shouldn’t have come here” Randall spoke quietly before fixing his clothes and regaining composure. He went to exit but Clara grabbed his wrist.

“Never be sorry. I’m coming with you, oh and we’re going in my crappy little car.” Clara said grabbing her keys and jacket before heading out of the door.

The both of them sat outside the hospital in Clara’s box shaped car. Randall rubbed his hands together and Clara watched him. “You ready?” Clara asked.

“Yeah” Randall replied. Clara got out of the car locking it after she could see Randall on the opposite side. Randall walked around and Clara grabbed his hand. Their fingers entwining, Randall looked down and then at Clara who smiled and began half dragging him to the reception.

Once they got inside the blonde nurse at the reception desk looked at them and then looked back down. Clara walked forward with Randall and stopped in front of the desk.

“Hello, how can I help you?” The blonde smiled, her name tag said Jenny and she had beautiful clear eyes that showed kindness.

“Yes, My sister was hit by a car, Her name is Hayley Riley. I’m her brother could you point me in her direction.” Randall spoke clearly with only the smallest hint of emotion. The blonde typed on the light blue keyboard which to be honest Randall thought was odd for a hospital.

“She’s in ICU room 12, first floor second door on the left. If you get lost ask any nurse or follow the signs.” Jenny smiled and went back to whatever she was working on.

“Thank you” Clara said, they walked slowly to the stairs. All Randall could think about was Hayley and whether she would make it. Randall paused to breath outside the ICU reception. He wasn’t entirely sure he could be brave enough to see what Hayley looked like.

Clara smiled and whispered into Randall’s ear. “You can do this. I’m here” She then pressed a small kiss to his cheek before holding the door open. Randall walked to the desk to ask the same question to the nurse behind it.

In response to his questions the nurse nodded to the waiting area and then began to call someone. Randall sat next to Clara and waited for anyone to appear to tell him about the condition Hayley was in. Clara rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand. She was determined to help him in any way possible, she wanted the OCD friendly, blunt Randall back not the unhappy angry Randall.

 The door burst open and Malcolm walked in. Rage just poured from the man and the stern way he looked at the nurse made her scuttle off to the side room pretending to do work. John and Pete stumbled in after him, Pete was slightly tipsy and oblivious to what had happened to Hayley and John looked concerned but tried to play it off as it didn’t affect him.

“Malcolm” Randall called over, the elder Scotsmen looked over to Clara and Randall. He stomped over to them with John and Pete close behind.

“The FUCK happened Randall!” Malcolm voice was raised.

“She was on the phone and then she got hit, I don’t know why she wasn’t looking where she was going.” Randall replied.

“FUCK! Poor lass, Pete’s fucking oblivious. Disrespectful bastard.” Malcolm called over to Pete who had instantly fallen asleep on the chair. John cleaned his glasses with a handkerchief and then placed them back onto his face. John gave Clara a brief smile and then placed a coat over Pete.

“Malcolm, I know the situation is beyond comprehension and belief but lay off Pete it wasn’t his fault.” Clara said sympathetically. By the way Malcolm looked at her she wished she hadn’t actually said anything.

“Miss fucking sympathy here wants to tell me what to say and do. You know what love you can shove your opinions straight back into your bloody mouth.” Malcolm stated angrily.

“Malcolm! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT.” Randall shouted, quieting down when the nurse walked back in with a concerned annoyed expression. Randall mouthed sorry to her.

“It’s okay Randall, Malcolm just releasing his anger via rather angry terms.” Clara whispered.

The door that lead to the corridor with separate rooms opened and a rather flashy looking doctor walked out. He wore a brown pinstripe suit and maroon tie with blue swirling patterns. He looked a little young for a doctor and wore converse.

“Hello Are you here for Hayley Riley?” He said quirkily.

“Yes” They all said in unison.

“Whoa that was weird. Anyway as I’m sure you are aware, Hayley has suffered major damage to internal organs, she has a couple fractured ribs, broken arm and hip. Luckily the internal damage should be treatable but I’m concerned that she may have suffered brain damage. Parts of her skull have been fractured but as soon as the MRI scans come back and the CT scans come back we should be able to know what to do.”

“Ok, can we go see her?” Malcolm asked rather impatiently.

“Yes but she’s not awake. We aren’t entirely sure when she will wake up. Hopefully though she should wake up tomorrow or later tonight. Only two at a time though all of you would get in the way when the nurse goes in to check on her and fix her morphine.” The doctor said. Clara looked at his name badge and it literally only said ‘THE DOCTOR’ in bold block capitals. The doctor walked down the corridor as his pager beeped.

“Thank you.” Clara said as Malcolm went storming into the room. John went after him and which left Randall, Pete and Clara in the waiting area.

It was a little past midnight before Malcolm and Pete emerged from the door. John had left at eleven to go home to his family, he promised that he would go see her tomorrow some time but with his work life and home life nothing was definite. Pete had walked more sober than tipsy.

Malcolm walked solemnly over to Randall and Clara. Randall watched closely as Malcolm stood with his head looking at the floor.

“It’s bad Randall” Malcolm said, when he moved his head to look at the door he had small tears falling down his cheeks. This made Randall straighten and tense, throughout Randall’s life he had only ever seen Malcolm cry once when his favourite dog died. After that Malcolm had never cried again, he had managed to hide all emotion to everyone. “Goodnight, I’m going to take Pete home... oh and Clara I’m sorry for earlier.”

“Thank you” Clara nodded rubbing her thumb over Randall’s hand for reassurance, Malcolm left with Pete and both Clara and Randall stood up walking over to Hayley’s room. When they reached the room Randall opened the door. What he saw could've broken him forever, never in his life had his heart felt like it was being smashed to small dust particles. His legs collapsed on him as he entered the room...


	12. Hayley's Hospital bed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall finally sees Hayley but he can't stomach seeing her the next day on his own. Randall confesses to Clara that he needs her right now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is okay. No cliffhanger I think. I'm thinking of adding to the choas by adding Clara's ex foster brother back into the equation but this would be after Hayley either gets better or dies... [No confirmation on that front] but I'd like to see the brothers all trying to help Randall protect Clara. I don't know just a thought.

Randall’s legs gave out and Clara quickly caught his arm. He stood shocked beyond comprehension. Hayley’s fragile body laid on the large hospital bed. Tubes were coming out of her body. Hayley was bruised and her eyes were closed. Her breathing was shallow and obviously painful from the way her face was contorted as she was unconscious.

Clara helped Randall to the chair that was at the side of Hayley’s bed. Even Clara had tears forming in her eyes at the sight of the young girl who seemed so full of life, now she looked like she might have well been on her deathbed.

“Hayley, it’s me Randall. I brought Clara. I know you might not be able to hear me but I just wanted to tell you. I love you and I know you’re going to get better and out of the hospital. After your out and well we’re all going to go on a little holiday to Cornwall. I know you’ve always wanted to go and could never find the time. “Randall sniffed he held Hayley’s hand gently and looked down at the floor.

“Hayley has to get better, who else is going to stop any family feuds between the incredible Scottish hulk and the real life Haymitch from The Hunger Games.” Clara joked which made Randall chuckle slightly.

Randall had never been one to understand these things but his knowledge on what other people had felt was nothing compared to what he felt right now. Hayley was the one thing he fought to protect, that and any attempts at relationships. Every time an angry Malcolm came home and Hayley was there Randall would keep them separate he was never sure what Malcolm would do with all that rage? To Randall the rage in Malcolm was a fire that only fuelled a beast until he could no longer control the beast and it lashed out.

Clara was good with emotion; she could handle herself and be brave for other people. She had no family so that stopped her from ever seeing great loss. She had lost her foster parents earlier this year but even though she loved them like they were her biological parents, her grief was short lived. After the funeral she was able to focus on her work and keep her mind off her foster parents. It was painful watching a young girl that deserved nothing but happiness breathing and clearly hurt.

She looked at her watch and saw that she had five hours before school would start and oblivious kids who were disrespectful and ill mannered would walk in and demand to be taught  and listened to. Clara doubted that Randall would go into work.

“Randall just in case you thought about going to work tomorrow don’t you need to be here in case she wakes up.” Clara whispered pulling up a chair next to him and sitting so she was comfortable. She had fallen asleep a couple minutes later. Just before the dream over took her body she felt a light press on her cheek and a coat being placed over her.

“Goodnight Miss Oswald” Randall whispered. He watched Hayley his own eyelids threatening to close. He slapped himself in the face which caused him to wake up a bit more.

\-------Time Skip 2:00 am----------

Randall watched the two peacefully sleeping girls. Hayley’s face had released the pained expression and turned to something more peaceful. He could see her eyes moving under her eyelids which he guessed that she was dreaming.

Clara slept with a small smile on her face and Randall thought that she looked adorable with his coat over her small figure. He had given up denying any emotion he had felt towards Clara. He would continue to be himself but deep down inside him he wondered if she loved him. ‘ _No a beautiful young lady like herself could never love someone so isolated like me. Plus she’s probably got a toy boy somewhere’_

“Goodbye Hayley, I’ll visit you tomorrow, someone has to take this one home. Honestly she’s perfect but I bet she’s a pain in the backside.” Randall chuckled kissing Hayley’s forehead before picking up Clara and carrying her bridal style.

Clara woke up in her bedroom. She wore the clothes she was wearing yesterday but she was confused as to how she got there. She remembered being in the hospital but that was about it.  She looked around her bedroom before starting to get ready for work.

She wondered into the kitchen after having a shower and getting dressed into a fresh pair of clothes. Her hair was already dry and she went to make herself some breakfast and a cup of tea. She put some cereal in a bowl and poured in the milk, setting her readymade tea on the dining table. There was a small note on the dining table addressed to Clara in big fancy letters.

**_Clara Oswald,_ **

**_Sorry it must be confusing but I took you home after you fell asleep at the hospital. I didn’t want to wake you up, you look peaceful sleeping._ **

-          **_Randall Brown_**

She smiled to herself before finishing her cereal and making her way to school to approach the rather easy day. Two hours of Year ten and then one hour of Year nine.

Clara arrived at school ten minutes later and sat down in the staff room. Tim had announced to everyone something about Randall but Clara being still tired and reading had failed to hear any of it. Once the bell had rung she walked to her classroom.

First period had flown past and she had heard enough about poetry for a while second lesson with the other set of year ten was going to be pressing. Well at least she could tolerate this class most of it the pupils were her star pupils including Freddie. As the year tens walked in, Clara sat the books in front of them and asked them to pair up and explain different reasons as to why the author had created two characters that were polar opposites but managed to find love. Unfortunately one of the students were ill and that left Freddie with no partner.

“Miss Oswald, I don’t have a partner?” Freddie hesitated. Clara looked around and then smiled at the boy.

“Okay then, you and I will be partners” Clara said, Freddie grabbed a chair from the front and sat at the teachers desk.

“Miss it’s really horrible to hear about Mr Brown’s sister. Still got to give credit to the man being able to come to school and teach today” Freddie said absentmindedly flipping through the book.

“yeah tragic, erm Freddie your an observant chap, does Mr Brown have a lesson currently.” Clara asked.

“No, he doesn’t have any until period 5” Freddie replied confused but focusing on his English.

“Okay, I need to ask you to do something, go get Mr Pink no questions. Ask him to cover my English I need to do something quick. Tell him I’ll pay for drinks on Friday.” Clara said before getting up with the young teen and heading out of the door.

Clara walked fast down the corridors and found herself in front of Randall’s classroom door, she could already see the man writing down in his planner and looking around the room as if he was searching for something.

Clara walked into the room slamming the door behind her. “What the BLOODY hell do you think your doing here?” Clara said in a furious tone.

“I am working, Clara” Randall began before Clara interrupted him.

“I can see that but did I or did I not say that you should be with Hayley” Clara said.

“Clara I can’t she looks so broken, I cause that. I wasn’t as good as I was I should’ve offered a lift home or something. I can’t see her because every time I do she reminds me that I could’ve stopped that from happening. I need to work to keep my mind of her.” Randall said defeated under the glare of the English teacher.

“Randall” Clara laughed. “You can’t view it like that, things just happen, like the Doctor said Hayley will be fine. I know you need the distraction but yesterday she was hit and today your working as if nothing ever happened. Please just come with me and let’s go see her or I swear to everything holy that I will slap you so hard that you’ll wish that you were at the hospital”

Randall looked up at Clara, he didn’t understand why she was being so caring, he had only know her a week and she was acting as if they knew each other longer.

“Why?!” Randall shouted.

“What?” Clara asked.

“Why do you care? You only knew Hayley for a day and me for a week. A normal person doesn’t care about people they literally just met. So why Clara Oswald do you CARE?” Randall had snapped. He felt bad after it and stood up from his chair and made his way to the opposite end of the classroom. He sat in the corner like a naughty child who had just misbehaved.

Clara approached him cautiously. “Because if I don’t who will mend you heart?”  Clara replied walking over to him and hugging him. He didn’t waste time in hugging her back. She cared for the man his life was extraordinary to her and her life was extraordinary to him. They were perfect and Clara was always the one to care even if they didn’t deserve it.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have snapped. Please forgive me. I want to see Hayley. I don’t want to go on my own. I need you right now to be strong for me.” Randall confessed waiting to be rejected by her. Clara smiled.

“Always” Clara whispered, they parted and headed for the exit of school. She would have to come up with some valid excuse as to why she had dropped a couple lesson and skipped school with Randall but she would hit that mile stone when it headed her way.


	13. Hayley wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley wakes up in the hospital and reveals something to Clara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some time skips in the next couple of chapters.

Weeks had passed since Randall had told Clara that he needed her. Everyday after school Clara would grab some food for Randall and head to the hospital where she would find Randall either sleep at the bed or reading a book. Hayley still hadn’t woken yet but something about today made Clara believe that Hayley would wake.

Clara had picked up a chicken salad for   Randall along with a nice iced tea. As she walked to the room she found Randall asleep with his book in his hand. In a phone call earlier Randall had told her that Malcolm and John had come over on their lunch break. Pete had shied away from the hospital it gave him the creeps but sometimes with a bit of help from Malcolm he went to see Hayley.

She walked over to the sleeping Scotsmen and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Wakey wakey Mr Brown” Clara smiled as Randall slowly woke and put his book on the bed next to Hayley.

“Good afternoon I think” Randall replied sleepily. He looked at the carrier bag that Clara was holding. He sat up a little more and Clara gave him his salad and tea. “Thank you”

“You’re welcome. She still hasn’t woken up then.” Clara said watching Hayley closely. The young girl’s bruises were beginning to heal and some of the tubes that were coming out of her body had been removed. That was the first sign that she was getting better.

“No, maybe tomorrow. The doctor came in today and said that she had no internal bleeding or brain damage, so she should wake up very soon. He was shocked though that she hadn’t woken sooner.” Randall ate a piece of chicken and lettuce.

The both of them had been with each other for the best part of the weeks that had passed. Clara would cover his lesson’s when she had free periods and the other teachers would cover them when they weren’t. She had convinced Ian and Tim to continue to pay Randall even though he wasn’t working. Ian was the more sympathetic one and he understood what it was like. Tim had been determined to give him unpaid leave. Other teachers had decided to help Clara persuade Tim, they thought that Tim was acting cold hearted.

“So how is year 11?” Randall spoke interrupting Clara’s thought.

“They’re good hoping that you come back. You know the usual although you have a new kid, his names Thomas Putnam.” Clara inputted looking in her bag for her mobile, she wanted to show Clara the picture she took when Danny had fallen asleep and she and Adrian had drawn on his face.

“Great, I always look forward to new Student’s. What’s he like?” Randall inquired taking a sip of his ice tea.

“Hard working, a little snobby and well he makes his views seen. A lot of disgusted facial expressions” Clara said she wasn’t overly keen on the kid but she was never overly keen on some types of kids.

Randall chuckled lightly and placed his food and drink on the side cabinet and went back to his book. He was currently reading ‘Between the Devil and the deep blue sea’ which was one of Hayley’s favourite books. Clara liked the book as well.

“R-Randall” A small hoarse voices said, at first Randall thought it was Clara but then he looked at Clara who was looking at Hayley. Randall followed his gaze and saw Hayley lifting herself of her bed with a painful wince.

“Hayley!” Randall said with relief all over his face. He quickly held Hayley sit up and made sure she was comfortable. Randall’s face was that of a child opening their Christmas presents in the morning.

“Why am I in the hospital?” Hayley questioned clearly confused and groggy.

“You were hit by a car and have been out of it for the past couple of weeks. Don’t worry I’m pretty sure either the police or Malcolm has found the driver. I do hope it was the police” Randall joked, Hayley smiled slightly.

“I’m guessing Malcolm has not been in the best of moods since the accident then” Hayley said wincing again as she reached for a cup of water.

“Let me get that for you. Clara could you go alert the nurse” Randall asked giving Hayley a cup of water. Hayley smiled and nodded as much as she could.

Clara stood up and walked out of the room only to return with the Doctor and a nurse. A couple of minutes later Clara returned with the two medical people.

“Ah Miss Riley, glad to see your finally awake, although I must admit we kind of thought you weren’t going to wake up at all” The doctor said with a small smile. Hayley looked from Randall to the weird doctor. Randall just shrugged and  grabbed his phone and iced tea.

“Hayley I have to go and ring Malcolm, John and Pete. Clara will keep you company for a while.” Randall smiled and left without a reply from Hayley.  The Doctor and the nurse began to fiddle with the equipment and checking Hayley’s eyes and pulse. Once they were done and had given a nod of gratitude. Clara still hadn’t said anything to Hayley, she wasn’t sure what to say.

“How are you feeling?” Clara said plucking as much courage as she could.

“Other than being in pain, completely fine.” Hayley replied with a brave smile. Clara laughed a little.

“That’s expected, what’s it like to be unconscious for weeks then” Clara asked wincing at how weird the question sounded in her head and out loud.

“I don’t really remember much but I could still hear everything that was going on” Hayley smugly said as if she knew something Clara didn’t which she no doubt id.

“Such as?” Clara inquired raising one of her eyebrows in the signature move that she had seen Randall and Malcolm do.

“For example I know that Randall promised to take me to Cornwall and that he’s pretty much head over heels for you. I mean he is like a teenager with a crush on the popular kid. He’s such a nerd. Non stop talking about you. To be honest I was so happy to wake up so I can physically tell him to stop talking about you and just ask you out” Hayley babbled, Clara was beginning to blush madly and had to look down as she was grinning from ear to ear. She liked knowing that he shared her feelings.

“So what’s in Cornwall, which makes you want to go?” Clara asked.

“The sea” Hayley replied with a short triumphant laugh at how read Clara had become and how she wanted to change the subject to something else.

“It’s really nice in Cornwall trust me when I was younger I used to live in Cornwall with a small nice village and I used to always take long walks into the countryside and play in the sea. I was my favourite thing to do when I was little. “ Clara remembered playing in the sea with one of the children from her third foster home.

“I reckon we should make a pact to get Randall to go swimming when he was younger he would never come swimming, he always had his head in a book or drawing. We should also make Randall eat an Ice cream he has never eaten ice cream or he might have I can’t remember.” Hayley said as the door opened and Randall walked in smiling at Hayley who burst out laughing and then looking at Clara who was also giggling. “Speak of the devil”

“What did I miss?” Randall asked confused, to Clara he looked adorable when he was confused.

“Nothing I think you owe Hayley a trip to Cornwall?” Clara said trying to avoid his question.


	14. Cornwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara, Hayley, Randall and Malcolm go to Cornwall. They go to the beach after lunch and thus Hayley and Clara's plan begins. Everything goes fine until Randall's reaction, which causes him to confess to Clara once he ran back to the cottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary makes no sense but currently in England it's 10:58pm and I've had a long day. I thought this chapter sounded okay in my head, probably doesn't. Oh well next chapter will be better I promise. Enjoy

The February half term had finally come around and Hayley had been released from hospital with the all clear. It was remarkable that such a fragile young lady had survived such a life threatening collision. The police had charged the driver but Hayley was nice and told them that she didn’t want to press charges. The driver had got away with a slapped wrist and a couple of point on his license, much to Malcolm’s dismay.

Clara sat in her small flat with a bag full with clothes that would last her the week. She waited patiently for Randall to knock on the door and then to get into the Bentley Mulsanne. She had given Hayley her phone number so they could scheme their master plan to get Randall to swim in the sea and not just sit on the beach or at the little cottage they had decided to rent.

A strong knock came from the front door and Clara jumped rushing to the door to answer it. Randall stood in his normal attire, which was his usual tie and suit although Clara had noticed that he wasn’t wearing his normal waistcoat.

“You ready then?” Randall said looking behind Clara and at her bag. He smiled at something but Clara didn’t really want to know what as she went to go and fetching her bags.

“Yep is Hayley in the car then?” Clara questioned. Randall nodded and like the gentleman he was grabbed the heaviest bag from Clara and followed her down the stairs and out to his car. He opened the door for her and she sat in the back seat next to Hayley who was reading a story on her phone.

“Hey Clara, how are you?” Hayley inquired not even looking up from her phone. Clara watched as the car started to drive off and towards Malcolm’s house, they had decided to pick up Malcolm as he would have just complained about being lost on the motorway.

“I’m fine thank you. I actually can’t wait to get there. Although I bet Malcolm will be tedious on the journey there” Clara sighed seeing that Hayley agreed. The car had pulled up at Malcolm’s a couple of minutes later and Malcolm sat in the passenger seat next to Randall who had got out the car to place Malcolm’s bag in the boot.

“About fucking time, where are we going?” Malcolm said completely ignoring the fact that other people were in the car.

“Cornwall Malcolm. Hayley wanted to go and I promised. Clara is in the back if you feel like being a nice person and saying hello” Randall said a little agitated at Malcolm’s rudeness.

“Good morning Clara looking fucking perfect as usual.” Malcolm smirked before being distracted by his phone. Randall’s grip on the steering wheel tightened before Clara reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

“Off we go then” Hayley beamed from the right. She then looked at the passing pedestrians waiting to finally get out of London and travel south west towards Cornwall.

Clara had fallen asleep sometime during the car journey and woken up when the car had finally stopped outside a small cottage that they had rented. The sun was beaming from above and the sky was cloudless. Malcolm and Hayley were already out of the car but Randall had decided to wait until Clara was awake before he got out and opened the door for her.

“Thank you” Clara said whilst yawning.

“You’re welcome” Randall said, he grabbed his and Clara’s bag and walked to the cottage, Clara followed slowly behind. As soon as Clara stepped foot into the cottage she felt at home, the small hallway was white and rocky. She wondered upstairs with Randall who stopped outside Clara’s room. “This is your room. I hope it’s to your liking. If you don’t like it, you can swap with me or Malcolm.”

Clara opened the door and grabbed her bag, she wandered into the room and the sight was breathtaking. The room looked homely and covered in the same white as the hallway. There was a double bed with a light blue and white cover in the middle of the room. Clara smiled to herself and set her suitcase on the floor and then began to put all her clothes in the wardrobes.

\---TIMESKIP-----

It was some time after lunch that they decided to head to the beach. Hayley snickered with Clara as they began to put there plan into action. Before they left Clara had hidden all of Randall’s books in quite imaginative places and Hayley had hidden all of Randall’s spare clothes and grabbed the keys to the cottage so once they had left Randall couldn’t get back inside.

“Come on girls, the fucking beach is over there” Malcolm said already trudging over to place a lounge chair on the sand. Hayley and Clara hurried after Malcolm and Randall trailed behind. Malcolm was wearing a nice pair of black swimming chunks and no t-shirt. For a middle aged man he was quite toned and had an even amount of chest hair.

Clara wore her favourite navy blue bikini and a pair of sunglasses. Hayley wore a dark red bikini that matched her mischievous personality. Randall stood in a t-shirt and blue swimming trunks. He looked rather uncomfortable and kept fidgeting.

“Malc are you going into the sea.” Hayley asked with a smile. Malcolm nodded and raced her to the ocean which was a perfect blue that didn’t look far off the water in Florida. The sun was shining and the air was suspiciously warm.

Clara laughed as Malcolm and Hayley splashed each other in the water. Randall sat down on the sand and began fiddling with some rocks he had found next to him. His glasses reflected the light and he had to squint to see Hayley and Malcolm. Clara sat closely next to him, careful not invade his personal space.

“How come you aren’t running to go play in the ocean?” Randall asked. Clara turned to looked at him.

“I could ask you the same question. I’m waiting for you to is my answer” Clara replied.

“I was never much of a swimmer, I hated being in the water. You best go have fun with those guys.” Randall sighed and layed down in the sand looking up into the blue sky.

“Not until you at least get your feet wet.” Clara smirked. Randall being the gentleman he is and not liking to disappoint a beautiful young lady such as Clara stood up and held his hand out for her. Clara grabbed it and was pulled up. They both began to run towards the water. This was the only time Randall was willing to be a little bit childish.

As soon as the water touched Randall’s feet he jumped. Clara giggled at his reaction. Hayley swam just in front of them both in some shallow water. Malcolm was missing. Clara took this time to steal Randall’s glasses away.

“I need those” Randall protested but Clara walked away.

“Trust me, not Malcolm.” Clara said which confused Randall until he felt someone swipe his legs from beneath him which made him tumble into the shallow water. Randall screamed slightly.

“That’s cold, really cold. Plus that’s really mean.” Randall said standing up. Clara passed him his glasses which had been kept from getting splashed by the water. Randall ran a hand through his wet hair and walked off up the beach.

“I’m going to go after him.” Clara said and Hayley and Malcolm both nodded. They began to play in the water again which made Clara think of them as children again. Hayley giggled as she splashed Malcolm with water and tackled him to the water. As Clara walked away she heard Malcolm swear and a huge splash.

Randall had already headed back to the cottage and Clara noted where the key was, she picked up Hayley’s bag and grabbed the key before proceeding after Randall. A couple of minutes later Clara saw Randall sat drying on the little bench outside the front of the cottage. The smell of ocean and summer was all that Clara and Randall could smell.

“I’m sorry Randall; it was just a bit of fun that went sour really quickly.” Clara smiled before sitting down beside him.

“It’s okay, I just was never happy with water. It just disagreed with me immensely when I was younger. “Randall said lifting his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose before placing them back on properly and looking at Clara.

“I can just imagine a little Randall Brown fighting with water.” Clara laughed. To Randall her laugh could light a whole room and more. He liked her laugh more than anything, it was odd he thought the laugh suited her. To him that was only ever her laugh and if anyone laughed like that then he would be instantly reminded of that.

“Clara, I need to tell you something. You could end up hating me but I love you. I love your smile, your humour, your love for literature. I love the way you confide in few people and I love that you stayed by my side when Hayley was in hospital. I completely understand if you don’t have the same feelings.” Randall said quickly looking down at the ground.

Clara grabbed his hand and Randall looked back at her which gave Clara enough time to connect her lips to his. Once they broke Clara rested her forehead on his. “I love you too Mr Brown. I’ve known you liked me for a while. You might be good at hiding emotion but not that good.”


	15. Chapter 15: Naughty things and cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Randall have alone time together. *Wink Wink Hint Hint*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have know idea why I wrote this and its probably really bad seen as it is my first time writing a chapter like this but enjoy. I also apologise for the long update, I've just been really busy trying to fix my computer and stuff. Enjoy next chapter will be better I promise, Might have Malcolm winding up the couple and Hayley not understanding

Somehow both Clara and Randall had managed to get to his room and attacking each other’s mouths. Clara had managed to remove Randall’s t-shirt he had managed to rid her of her bikini top. Randall moved his lips to Clara’s neck as he laid her on the bed. He removed her bikini bottoms and admired her figure. He was breathless as he took in every detail of her beauty.

“Beautiful” He whispered breathlessly. Clara felt self conscious and her cheeks turned a bright red. She nervously reached for his damp swimming trunks that contained his clearly visible hard member. Clara’s eyes, if she could see them, where fully blown with lust. She wanted this. She wanted him and there was nothing that could stop that at the moment.

Randall shimmed out of his trunks relieving his erection from the restriction. Part of Randall’s complex mind was telling him this was a bad idea. Malcolm and Hayley would be back any minute and Clara was his colleague not his potential love interest. The other part of Randall was telling him to go for it, she wanted this and so did he. Randall lost himself in his thoughts as he felt a petite hand go around his hard member. He looked down and saw Clara’s hand slowly she tugged and he felt any inner pleasure fade as he groaned.

Randall latched his mouth onto Clara’s neck again as he groaned. Clara continued to palm at Randall’s member before Randall stopped her and took two of his long fingers and gently inserted them into Clara’s wet heat. She moaned and matched every thrust Randall did with his fingers.

Clara panted and moaned Randall’s name endlessly until she felt her first orgasm hit. She felt Randall remove his fingers as she came down from her high. She could hear the tearing of packaging but she didn’t care what it was.

Randall grabbed his member and quickly placed a condom on top. He watched as Clara prepared herself for his large erection. He guided it into place and pushed in slightly. Clara screamed slightly and Randall stopped and let her adjust. “For a skinny Scottish skeleton, you make up for it” She giggled once she had been able to create some syllables.

“Ready” he whispered kissing her mouth. She nodded and he thrusted all the way into her. They both moaned into each other’s mouth. Every thrust he did she matched equally. Randall began to thrust faster trying to find a quick release. Clara moaned loudly. This was an indication to Randall that she was close to a second orgasm. Randall kept his pace even when Clara hit her orgasm. Randall could feel her tighten around him and that gave him all he needed. He hit his orgasm shouted Clara’s name.

Randall pulled himself out of her and took off his condom; He then collapsed onto the bed beside Clara who tried to regain her breath. “That was definitely something” Clara giggled which made Randall chuckle. Outside he could hear the click of the gate and the sound of his brother and sister entering the house.

“Just in time” Randall muttered. He lifted the duvet and covered Clara and his naked bodies. Clara cuddled into his chest as she rested her eyes. Randall put his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her hair. She smelt of soufflé and summer.  He laid listening to the ocean and birds until he drifted off into the infernal abyss with Clara safely in his arms.


	16. Lucas...Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Randall talk and play at the beach. Something sinister is lurking and watching Clara from a distance, what it is brings terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I really do apologize for the long wait for this chapter. This chapter might not be as good as the other chapters, I've been really busy I hope however whoever reads this enjoys it. Randall will definitely get more protective of Clara in the chapters to follow

Clara woke up cold and lonely, she searched the now darkening room. She had no clue as to where Randall was or even how long she had been asleep for. She stepped out of the bed covering her naked body with the bed blanket and walked to the shower.

Once she had taken a quick shower and ran to her room to change she went about searching for Randall. She walked to Hayley’s room and opened the door slightly. She could see the silhouette of the girl in the bed and closed the door, she wondered over to Malcolm’s room. Opening the door slightly, there was no-one inside.

‘Hmm, both the Scottish men were missing’ Clara thought, she walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. Her stomach grumbled as she began to here the familiar Scottish voices. She opened the door and both the men turned to look at her. Randall smiled at her whilst Malcolm smirked and chuckled.

“Hi” Randall said, Clara walked to the coffee pot on the side and grabbed a mug of the brown substance. She smiled at Randall in response to his greeting.

“So Miss Oswald, let’s hope the kids at your wee fucking school get hold of the gossip. All sorts of rumours could spread” Malcolm smirked again trying to get a reaction out of Clara.

“Malcolm” Randall growled warning Malcolm. Malcolm put his hands up defensively.

“Only joking. Don’t get you knickers in a twist old man” Malcolm chuckled walking to the sink and placing his cup in there. “Right I’m going to hit the hay, Goodnight Love birds”

Malcolm walked off, leaving Clara and Randall in the silent kitchen. The only  sounds the pair could hear were the distant waves hitting against the shore.

“Clara I’m sorry about earlier it was completely unprofessional of me. I would understand if you never wanted to see me again” Randall began before Clara reached over and grabbed his hand.

“You don’t need to apologise. We are both consenting adults and I have to say I rather enjoyed it Mr Brown” Clara giggled.

“So did I, a random question. Would you like to go on a walk with me? I used to go on my own whenever I was near the beach. I remember going to great Yarmouth and spending all night walking around the beach and looking at the sea” Randall asked shyly. Clara found it adorable at how strange he acted.

“Sure” Clara said “Some sea air would do me some good”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair had been walking and playing around at the edge of the sea for around an hour. Clara constantly had the feeling that she was being watched and followed. She didn’t tell Randall though he would just begin to worry and walk home immediately with Clara.

Randall grabbed Clara and spun her around. Clara giggled and screamed, whist Randall chuckled and fell on the floor bringing Clara with him. They both looked up at the stars, there were so many out.

“They’re beautiful” Clara said in amazement.

“Not as beautiful as you” Randall muttered quietly, silently hoping Clara hadn’t heard that.

“Your sweet” Clara said getting up on her elbows and looking at Randall. She lowered her head and kissed Randall, the kiss was short but full of passion. “We should head back though”

The couple got back to the cottage, before opening it though Randall hugged Clara tightly.

“I love you Clara Oswald” Randall whispered into her ear. Clara smiled

“I love you too”, Clara said looking over his shoulder and to the path they had just walked through. A tall dark silhouette began to emerge from the path, panic began to rise in Clara. The silhouette wasn’t Malcolm or Hayley they had both gone to bed. “Randall I don’t want to alarm you but there is someone walking towards the cottage.” Clara whispered alittle scared. She dropped her gaze as she saw what was in the silhouettes hand.

The silhouette closed in on the couple, Randall moved away from Clara standing in front of her protectively. The silhouette entered light and Clara managed to see the baseball bat in the man’s hand.

“You...You can’t be here. H-How did you find me?” Clara said tears welling in her eyes.

“Clara who is this man?” Randall called back.

“It’s good to see you again Clara. About time too, you were always a trouble maker. Time to get your punishment.” The man smiled evilly.

“Lucas, leave or we are calling the police“Clara warned, her breath becoming shaky as the emotions flooded through her mind.

“No! DON’T YOU DARE? YOU LITTLE BRAT. TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A GOOD LITTLE GIRL” Lucas shouted. He began to stalk closer to Clara and Randall. He laughed like a maniac.

Whatever happened to Lucas in prison had definitely made him more psychotic...


	17. Lucas part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas gets more violent and Randall protects Clara as best he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter I enjoyed making, I don't understand why though but I apologize that Randall hasn't got secret martial arts abilities. I might make him take some and I hope you enjoy this chapter

Clara stood there as Randall got in between Lucas and her. Randall glared at the man, it was the type of glare that dared someone to start a fight. Lucas grinned like the Cheshire cat as he rose the baseball bat.

“Wait! Lucas what do you want?” Clara shouted. Lucas turned his attention to Clara and lowered the bat.

“It’s quite simple Clara, you called the police on me didn’t you? Don’t even try to deny it.” Lucas said, “You need to be punished Clara”

Lucas walked closer and raised the bat. The look in his eyes was one that resembled a rabid dog; Randall knew that if he didn’t do anything then Clara would be hurt. Randall tensed his shoulders and quickly ran at Lucas. Once his shoulder had connected with Lucas’s stomach they both went flying into the ground. Lucas dropped the bat and Randall took the opportunity to push it further from the man’s reach.

Lucas was fairly muscular and would definitely win hand to hand combat with Randall, Randall didn’t care. He only cared that Clara was safe and had as much time to  run and hide as possible. “Clara run!” Randall shouted. Clara stood still in shock. Lucas took this moment to throw Randall off of him and focus on Randall. He trapped Randall between him and raised his fist.

Pain was the first thing Randall could feel, Lucas had delivered a powerful punch to his lower jaw. Randall felt his head connect with the floor. He looked at Clara pleading with her to get away from here. Clara screamed as she continued to watch Lucas beat Randall.

Blood was dripping from Randall’s face, Lucas was clearly deranged as he continued to hit Randall’s face. Randall’s glasses had broken after the last punch and blood fell onto them as the slid off of his face.

Black was beginning to cloud Randall’s vision, he couldn’t take much more of this, he was slowly losing consciousness. Lucas smiled satisfied with the pain and blood that he was dragging out of the skinny Scotsman. When Randall could feel no more punches being delivered to his face, he squinted ignoring the pain.

He saw Lucas on the floor with Malcolm stood over him holding the baseball bat. Malcolm hit Lucas harder each time as Blood fell from Lucas’s head. Hayley was stood beside Clara who was still screaming and crying.

“Clar-“ Randall began before becoming unconscious.

“Randall!” Clara shouted running over to the unconscious man. Hayley ran with her, whilst watching Malcolm closely.

“I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHO YOU ARE MATE! BUT YOU BETTER START RUNNING, DON’T TELL THE POLICE AND WE WON’T” Malcolm shouted rage emitting from his body. “YOU COME NEAR RANDALL OR CLARA AND I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU”

Lucas scrambled to his feet and ran off clutching his head. Malcolm turned around and quickly lifted Randall’s body and carried him to the car. “Hayley go grab my keys and some tissue for Clara” Hayley nodded as Malcolm ordered her around. Hayley ran to the kitchen and grabbed the items. She unlocked the car seconds later and Malcolm laid Randall in the back, Clara sat in the back with Randall’s head in her lap. Malcolm clambered in the front with Hayley and soon they were making their way to the closest hospital. “It’s alright Randall you’re going to be fine I’m so sorry” Clara whispered.


	18. Last Chapter. Randall's OK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall wakes up in hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the wait, I was slightly busy, this is just a really short ending chapter. Thanks for reading this.

BEEP BEEP! That was all Randall could here, his eyes fluttered open to see the sleeping forms of Hayley and Clara, the door opened and Malcolm wondered in holding his phone in front of him and typing in a feverish manor.

“Hey Malc, how’d I get here” Randall asked, he winced at the pain in his head. Malcolm looked up and smiled.

“You got the shit beaten out of you” Malcolm said, “Don’t worry though Jamie’s going to get some people to track down that Lucas fella. He won’t be any harm to you or Clara but this is a hush hush thing ok”

Randall nodded and looked at Clara who was lightly snoring, Randall saw it adorable and he wanted to just hug her. He had done his job and successfully saved her. “How long was I out for?” Randall questioned. Malcolm shrugged.

“An hour or seven” Malcolm said, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bag of grapes and a Satsuma, he began to peel the Satsuma and chew on a segment of it. “At least long enough for me to pack up our things get some grapes and fuel and park.”

Clara stirred and rubbed her eyes. “Randall” She said with a smile and reached for his hand. Randall held her hand tightly and rubbed his thumb over it.

“You ok, I hope you aren’t hurt, and don’t blame yourself” Randall smiled, Hayley woke up because Malcolm poked her face repeatedly.

Malcolm pointed at Randall. “RANDALL, YOU’RE ALIVE” Hayley said, she hugged her brother tightly.

“It’s weird you being in the bed and not me. The tables have turned mister. The nurse and doctors said that you had no internal injuries and we could take you home today” Hayley smiled releasing Randall and pinching a segment of Malcolm’s Satsuma.

“Hey get your own Satsuma!” Malcolm yelled. “It’ll be great to get home, and back to teaching.

"The holiday was fun though” Randall chuckled. Clara leaned down and kissed his forehead.


End file.
